Attack On Fate
by Butterfly553
Summary: Two sisters, along with the surviving members of the Scouts go against their own fate and try to be more than they were meant to be. OC x Levi, OC x Erwin and Zeke. I own Arcadia, and my best friend owns Eclipse.
1. It's Beginning

It's Beginning

It was just another day in the life of Arcadia, and her sister whom was one year older than her, Eclipse, or so they thought it was when they awoke. Eclipse got up to make breakfast for them and their parents like she usually does as Arcadia made their beds and cleaned up their messy room.

"Hey Arc?" Eclipse called from the kitchen. When she didn't respond to her call, she made her way back to their room. "Arc, did our parents say anything about leaving our house or anything?"

"Huh? Oh, no, actually just the opposite. They said that none of us should leave our treehouse for any reason for the next few days. There's a storm coming and it'll get worse before it gets better." Arcadia explained to her older sister. She finished with what she was doing and looked at Eclipse. Worry and uneasiness was very clear to see on her face. "E, why, what's going on?"

"Mom and dad weren't in the kitchen talking like usual. So I checked their room and they weren't there either. They aren't anywhere in here, but all the doors and windows, even the escape route are locked from the inside." At Eclipse's words, Arcadia was overcome with dread. Somehow, both their parents left but still locked the door or window they went through, from the inside.

"Did they leave a note or anything?" Eclipse just shook her head at her younger sister's question.

The two girls began to look out all of the windows to see if there was any trace of their parents. All they could see was the lightning and the rain that was beginning to fall. Both girls were now feeling the overwhelming fear. Neither had any clue to where their parents went, or why they left. It was the first time it had ever happened so neither really knew what to do. Their parents always left a note if they were going somewhere.

"So what should we do now?" Arcadia asked Eclipse as they stood in their kitchen.

"We do what we always do. I'll make breakfast and you finish with the cleaning of our room. The storm will get worse soon. We should probably head to our storm shelter before that happens." Eclipse responded as she moved to the stove to start their food.

"Alright." Arcadia mumbled, wishing she could have gotten out of cleaning. Once the girls were done with their chores and eating, they started going to the storm shelter. Since they live in a treehouse about 40 meters above the ground, their storm shelter needed to be up in the trees too. Or to be exact, be a tree. Their storm shelter is a hollowed out part of a large tree with thick bark near the set of trees supporting their house. The thing that connects the shelter with their home, were ropes they needed to walk or crawl over. The path was still unfinished; it was something their father planned to finish that day.

While the girls were making their way across the ropes to the shelter, over the heavily pouring rain, they began to hear the trotting of horses approaching.

"Sis do you hear that?" Arcadia questioned, as she almost slipped off of the ropes.

"Yeah, I heard that. It sounds like three horses. They are going pretty slow, so it should be safe. Let's check it out." Eclipse began to climb down the tree, with Arcadia trailing behind her. Once they reached the ground, they could see the three horses slowing making their way towards them. It looked like their riders were unconscious and on one of the horses there were two people. One of them looked like he was in bad condition.

"We should help them, right?" Arcadia asked, already knowing the answer.

It took both the girls to get all four people into their house, once they tied up the horses to one of the trees. They laid the unconscious and wet people in their living room. They couldn't help but just stare at them for a bit. They had never seen anyone else other than their parents before. The first man was tall with blond hair, the second one was shorter with blond hair and the third was short with black hair. The one possible female had dark brown hair and glasses.

"Help me move this one to our medical room. He's badly wounded and bleeding all over out floor." Eclipse told her sister as she made her way to the hurt black haired man. Arcadia and Eclipse took him to the medical room and set him down on the table. Eclipse removed his shirt to deal with the gash on his abdomen. Once that was cleaned and bandaged, she dealt with the cut on his head. She then realized that his right arm was broken and his left leg was also broken. She only had to wrap his arm since the bone already had gone back into place; however that was not the case with the leg. She had to cut his pants enough to get to the injury then began to deal with that and his arm.

Meanwhile, Arcadia was in the living room. She had cleaned up the blood left behind from the hurt man. She then was dragging the remaining two men and one possible female over to their fireplace. She wasn't about to get a bunch of strangers naked, so she just left them near the warm fire. She then checked them over to see if they had any major injuries. There were a few cuts and bruises; some were a bit serious, but nothing that required medical attention. Their only issue was that they were wet, so Arcadia went to get them some towels and warm blankets to wrap them in. she was done fairly quickly, so she just sat and kept a quiet watch over the sleeping people.

Eclipse however was not done. She was having trouble with the man's broken leg. It wouldn't straighten out so she could put a splint on it. It was like the man was beginning to wake up and didn't want to follow or go with what Eclipse needed him to do.

"Come on guy, you gotta let me do this or else it'll heal wrong." Eclipse grumbled to the awakening man. She was too caught up in his leg to see his eyes opened up. She had her hands on his leg, to get it back in place when he spoke up.

"W-Who are you?" The man groggily asked, fairly incoherently.

"Huh?" The shock of the man speaking up caused Eclipse to jolt. This in turn, snapped the broken leg back into place. The now fully awake man tried to hold back his yell, but failed. The pain was too strong. It overwhelmed him and prevented from being able to contain his pained loud yell. This awoke the other three people in the living room.


	2. Introductions

Introductions

"Oh, fuck, they are waking up." Arcadia quickly fled from the room to get her sister. She burst through the door to see the injured man unconscious on the floor. Her sister was standing over him with a metal tray. "What the…?"

"He woke up dazed and in pain. His survival skills kicked in and he tried to attack me." Eclipse explained, feeling bad about hitting him with the metal tray.

"Dude, your neck!" Arcadia made her way to her sister. She pulled her hair out of the way to reveal a large bruise on the side of her neck, in the shape of a hand. Clearly the man had gotten a hand on Eclipse before she knocked him out. "We'll deal with your bruise later, the others are waking up."

"Alright." Eclipse responded a bit confused about the bruise. It had happened so fast, she didn't realize that he had gotten a hand on her.

The two sisters made their way to the living room, with Eclipse still holding the metal tray. The three were sitting up, talking about how they got there and where exactly they were.

"Well, you go first." Arcadia whispered to her older sister. Eclipse nodded and walked out of the doorway with Arcadia right behind her.

"Your horses brought you here. You four were unconscious and soaking wet from the storm." Eclipse explained to the confused people.

"Where is our fourth person?" The large blond man questioned as he looked at the two girls warily.

"Our medical room. He was badly injured so I tended to his wounds."

"Whose blood is on that metal tray? Is it his?" the large man questioned, slightly worried about the injured man. The two girls looked down at the tray. Neither had noticed the blood before.

"Dude, did you hit him that hard? Is he even still alive?" Arcadia whispered to her sister, who was just as shocked as she was.

"I didn't think so, but I could have without realizing it." Eclipse responded, quietly back. "Never mind that, you should be thankful we brought you strangers in. you would have all died if we just left you out there. So none of you try anything, okay?" Eclipse said, threatening to the three people. They clearly had heard what the two sisters had said before, but figured that the two were no real threat to them, or their injured companion. Without another word, Eclipse handed the bloody tray to Arcadia. "I'm going to go check on the other one." She then disappeared from the room, leaving her sister alone with the people.

"So, um…hi. My name is Arcadia, and that was Eclipse." Arcadia finally said after staring at the people for a little bit. She began inching towards the kitchen, feeling uncomfortable and frightened from being stared at.

"My name is Erwin Smith," The tall blond man began, "this is Armin Arlert," referring to the smaller blond boy, "And this is-" Erwin was interrupted by the possible female. It had jumped up to Arcadia.

"I'm Hanji Zoe!" The being said in Arcadia's face, causing her to shriek and dart into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. "Oh dear, I scared her."

"Hanji, leave her be. She looks like she's never seen other people before." Erwin told the person.

"I haven't." Arcadia said walking hesitantly out of the kitchen, without the bloody tray. "You people are the first I've seen, other than my parents and sister. I didn't think anyone else was even out there."

"Wow, really?! Come tell us more!" Hanji grabbed her and pulled her to the other two people.

"First can I ask something?"

"Sure!"

"Are you a man or woman? I am so confused about that." At Arcadia's question, Hanji seemed to deflate, like all excitement went away. Armin and Erwin chuckled at the question and reaction. "Sorry, was that wrong to ask?" at the girl's confusion, Hanji joined in with the chuckling.

Meanwhile, Eclipse looked into the medical room to see the injured man still crumpled up on the floor. She made her way to him and picked him up. Once she sat him back on the table, she tended to the head wound that she caused. Eclipse felt bad about what had happened. She didn't even know the man, yet she had hurt him twice now. She also knew she didn't want him to see the bruise he gave her. She wasn't quite sure why, but she just wanted to keep it from him for as long as possible. She cursed her unfortunate ability to bruise so easily.

"Well, I can't do anything more for him until he wakes up. So I should go get this bruise covered up." Eclipse said to herself. She left the room to go to her room. Once her neck was covered up with a scarf, she headed to the kitchen. She wanted to make some tea to herself to help calm her nerves. When she got there, she found Arcadia trying to make tea. However she had never made tea before, so she was failing at it.

"Help…they want some tea, but I don't have a clue to what I am doing." Arcadia said to her sister. Before she could respond, Erwin appeared in the doorway.

"Making a mess is what you are doing." Erwin said, but not in a harsh way, which made Arcadia laugh. "Here, let me help you. I would say we should make some tea for Levi, but I don't think this is the type he would like." Erwin helped make tea for his two companions in the living room and also for Eclipse before speaking again. "Speaking of Levi, can I see him?"

"Levi? That's the guy who we have in our medical room?" Eclipse questioned, which Erwin responded by nodding.

"Oh right, you don't know their names." Arcadia said, remembering that. She explained who was who as they waited for the tea to be made.

"Ah, okay. So what happened to you guys?" Eclipse asked Erwin as she poured the now done tea.

"I don't remember much of what happened; neither do they. Levi would probably that's why I would like to see him." Erwin explained.

"Alright let's go then." The three first gave tea to Armin and Hanji before heading to the medical room. Once they got there, they opened the door to the room, to see that Levi was no longer on the table.


	3. Explanation Part 1

Explanation Part 1

There was no trace of Levi in the medical room at all. Eclipse rushed in and began to look around. Not only was Levi missing, but a pair of crutches was missing as well.

"Where did he go?" Arcadia questioned her sister as she walks towards her. The younger one asked if the older one had killed him and dumped his body out a window, in turn the older one told her that she would never do that. The two began to bicker back and forth about the missing man. As they did Erwin just stood in the doorway and watched them. He found the sisters' exchange of words quite amusing.

"What are you brats yelling about in here?" The two girls stopped talking and turned to the new voice. Erwin smirked at the smaller man, which was standing right next to him. Levi was balancing on the crutches under his arms and had a cup of freshly made tea in his left hand.

"Even in such a condition, you still go through the trouble of making yourself tea." Erwin smelled that the tea Levi had in his hands was one that he liked, not the kind that the others had. "It seems that I was right in not making you a cup of tea. You seem to have found your own, your favorite kind as well."

"The other smells unpleasant." Was all Levi had to say on the matter.

"You shouldn't be standing, you are far too wounded." Eclipse told the man. "Wait, that's my special tea. Where did you get that? I had hidden it where no one could find it."

"I found it." Levi said, turning away and walking towards where the other two were. Erwin, Arcadia and a slightly annoyed Eclipse followed behind.

"Levi! You're alive!" Hanji yelled, jumping up to greet her friend.

"Pipe down four-eyes." Levi grumbled as he sat on one of the chairs. "So someone tell me how we got here and who whose two girls are."

"The girl with the pale pink hair is Eclipse. The girl with the bright red hair is Arcadia. Arcadia told us that our horses brought us here and they decided to help us." Erwin explained as he sat on the couch next to Hanji and Armin. The two girls sat on a large chair across from the couch.

"So what happened to you four?" Arcadia asked once Erwin was done with his explanation.

"Also, where did you people come from?" Eclipse then questioned before anyone could respond.

"You two sound stupid asking that. We're from Wall Rose, where else would we have come from?" Levi told the girls, quite annoyed.

"Wall Rose? What's that?" Both sisters questioned, extremely confused.

"One of two of the 50 meter walls that humanity lives behind?" Levi said, starting to get really annoyed with them.

"Right, Arcadia, you said earlier that we were the first people you've ever seen." Hanji said, remembering their pervious conversation. "But you never explained what you meant."

"Oh right. Well this treehouse is where we grew up. We were only allowed to go to the creek and back. We never saw anything that told us that anyone else existed. Never saw any walls either. Why would people live behind walls anyway?" Arcadia explained to the group.

"The titans. We live behind three, now two walls to avoid being eaten by them." Hanji explained.

"Titans?" The sisters spoke in unison again. "Those big ugly people? They never bothered us at all. If anything they avoid us." Eclipse finished.

"Your parents never told you about the walls, other people or titans? That's strange. I would like to talk to them."

"We don't know where they went. They disappeared last night or this morning." Eclipse answered. "So there are other people? We aren't alone?"

"Yeah, Erwin, these girls haven't experienced the world. Can we take them with us when we leave?" Hanji seemed too excited about that. It was almost like the sisters were an exciting new pet.

"It isn't up to me. It's up to them." The tall man responded.

"None of you are going without Levi, right?" At Eclipse's question, Erwin and Hanji nodded their heads. "Well then you aren't going anywhere for a while. He is seriously injured. He needs to be in a bed to rest for a while."

"I should probably go get some spare pillows and blankets then, huh?" Arcadia questioned, though already knowing the answer.

"Yes and spare clothes too. Their clothes are still wet. They will get sick if they stay like that." Eclipse responded. Arcadia nodded and left the room.

"So Eclipse, why is your hair pink? Why is Arcadia's hair red? Do you know how to read and write?" Hanji began to question the girl nonstop. It took Levi and Erwin to calm her/him down and to get her/him to stop asking questions. It seemed that Hanji wanted to keep questioning but decided to stop for now.

"Well, we were born with our hair color, as far as I know. Both Arcadia and I can read and write." Eclipse responded as Arcadia came back in with some spare clothes. She handed out each set of clothing to each of the four people, and as she did she spoke.

"Um, these might fit but I'm not sure. Our dad wasn't tall, and he wasn't short so these might be big or small. Also Hanji, I still have no clue what you are, so you'll wear our dad's clothes as well. So, you all get changed and then we will gather extra bedding."

"Thank you." Erwin told the girl. She nodded her head and left the room with her sister behind her.

"The storm is getting worse." Eclipse commented as she looked out the kitchen window.

"Yeah, those guys were lucky they got here before it got worse."

"Why do you think they kept it all a secret? Why wouldn't our parents tell us about all that?"

"I'm not sure, but they aren't here right now so we can't ask them. What I want to know is what happened to those four and I am determined to ask them and find out."

"Same here. I'll make some food for them and then they can explain it to us."

"Okay. Well I'll go and um… I'll go and do something." Arcadia said as she left the kitchen. As she walked past the door to the living room, and noticed that it was open a crack. When she walked by, she accidentally peered through it, and caught a glimpse of Levi and Erwin shirtless. That in turn caused her to squeak to herself, and then run to her room before anyone saw her. She recalled that her and Eclipse were outside in the rain earlier, and with all that had went on, they were also still damp from the rain, so she decided to get a change of clothes for her and her sister as well.

While they were waiting for the food to get done, Erwin and Hanji put the wet clothes, towels and blankets in the laundry room where Arcadia told them to put them. Once Eclipse finished the food, she changes into the clothes Arcadia brought to her. They and the other four sat at the kitchen table to eat and drink tea. It was then that the sisters realized that Armin hadn't even drank the original tea he was given, he also didn't change his clothes at all and during lunch, he didn't touch his food or tea at all. He just stared into his plate, which concerned everyone, but still no one said anything to him. After the meal, Erwin offered to help Arcadia get the extra bedding. The two went off to get it, and Hanji decided to help them with it. Eclipse was left with Levi and Armin, who had yet to say a single word yet.

"Well, let's get you back to your chair Levi. You should be resting in a cushioned chair, not a chair like these." Levi went to move up out of his chair at Eclipse's words, but Eclipse stopped him. "You shouldn't be moving around on your own, so I'll carry you." Eclipse ignored Levi's protests and threats and carried him to the chair he chose.

"Don't ever do that again." Levi told the pink haired girl. She ignored him and sat in the same chair she sat in earlier. She noticed that Armin had slowly followed and sat on the couch again. Before Eclipse could ask him what was wrong, the other three came back into the room. Arcadia, Erwin and Hanji all carried extra bedding and set it down near the fireplace. The three then returned to the seats they were in earlier.

"Now, please. Tell us what happened to you guys. How'd you get so hurt? Were you the only ones outside your walls or were there more?" both sisters questioned. They were extremely interested in their story that they were about to tell. They were leaning forward, anticipation written all over their faces.

"Levi? We can't remember what happened. So we'd like to know as well." Erwin told the injured man. Levi sighed, clearly annoyed with how his day was going.

"My memory is foggy," Levi began to say, "But I will tell you what I can remember."

"Alright. We're all listening. Begin with the explanation." Levi nodded at Erwin's words.

"Well…"


	4. Explanation Final Part

Explanation Final Part

"Well, first off, it wasn't just us four. There were over 100 of us." Levi began but was stopped by Arcadia talking.

"Why so many?" Arcadia questioned. Levi glared at her, but answered anyway.

"We're Military. The Scout Regiment. The uniforms should have given that away."

"What's the Scout Regiment? What's military?" Levi was losing patience with the clueless girl, so Erwin explained it to her.

"Anyway, Erwin, out commander, came up with a plan for us to make a stronghold out in Titan Country. So we set out to do just that."

~* Flashback Levi's POV*~

"Alright men, if we can successfully make a stronghold out there, it will be a huge leap for humanity!" Erwin shouted loudly for all to hear. If you'd ask me, he was just too damn loud. The other people screaming in response to him weren't too good for my ears either. "Let's go!" so we set off on yet another expedition outside of the walls. Ever since we took Wall Maria back, Erwin has been itching to get out to the real Titan Country. I can't help but wonder, how many of the 138 people will actually come back alive. There's a good chance that we will succeed in making the first stronghold outside of the walls, but there's an equal chance that we'll all die. I can't help but wonder if the commander knows what he's doing, or if he's just going with a half thought out plan.

As we began to approach a forest, I heard the troops grow nervous and begin a nervous chatter. It seems that Erwin was leading us to the forest with the intent to go into it. We hadn't seen a single titan at all. Not even when we first left the walls. That was strange enough as is, now we'll be going into a forest where any amount of titans could be hiding? I hoped we had the same "no-titan-luck" we've had so far.

"Commander, why are we going in there? Can't we just go around or something?" Eren, the titan shifter brat asked, clearly nervous.

"The forest is too large to just go around. This is the fastest route. I sent scouters up ahead, they would have sent word that it wasn't safe." Erwin explained to the brat. Eren nodded his head and returned to his position with the others from his training squad. Well what was left of them at least. The 104th Training Corps has started off with quite a lot of cadets. Now it was only down to Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Krista Lenz. Though Krista Lenz was actually Historia Reiss, out Queen, so she doesn't really count anymore.

After my thoughts of those brats were over, I turned back to Erwin, I wanted to ask him the truth. We never got this far before, so he'd have no clue which is faster or not.

"Erwin, what's the real reason you are leading us through this forest." I questioned. I didn't need to remind him how the last time we entered a forest, all my men died, did I?

"My superior was given information that the titans would be up north. He wanted us to follow the information. It may be a trap, but we have to go through. We were also given information that there was a clearing in this forest. A perfect place to create the stronghold."

"What will we do if it is a trap?" Hanji asks coming up to the other side of Erwin. "If the titans are there waiting, we could be going to our deaths."

"I know, now tell everyone to be on guard. We're going to be at the clearing soon." Erwin told Hanji and I. we went off and as ordered. All I can think of is how bad this is about to go and how many people are about to die.

As we made our way into the clearing, there were no animals, and no sounds other than the sound from the creek in the middle. It was eerily silent; the calm before the storm. I turned to see that all 138 of us were now in the clearing. Moments later, before anyone could do anything, loud titan yells rang out. Over 40 titans of all different heights poured out from the trees.

"Everyone scatter! Escape on your horse or on ODM gear!" Erwin yelled as the titans charged at us. Most of us tried to fight, but the titans gained up on individuals. They tore them apart, stomped and punched them and ate them whole as so many men couldn't act fast enough. I also decided to fight, so I got off of my horse and took down a few titans. As I turned to find any other close by titans, a yell broke my concentration.

"Captain Levi! Behind you!" I turned to see a large hand inches from my body.

~*End Flashback Normal POV*~

"I'm not sure who yelled to warn me. I also don't know what happened after that." Levi said ending his account of how the day had gone.

"Wow, that's horrible." Both sisters told the injured man.

"So you don't know what happened to you?" Hanji asked the man. He shook his head. "You were smacked by the titan. It was going to eat you, but you were saved by Eren."

"Great. Now the brat will think I owe him."

"If he isn't dead." Armin suddenly said quietly. "Honestly, we may be all that's left. There were two intelligent titans. They easily took out half the troops."

"It's possible that some made it out alive." Hanji told the clearly upset boy. He just shook his head.

"Look, it's been a long day. Maybe you should all just relax and rest up." Eclipse suggested.

"I agree." Erwin told his people. "Also, I'm sure Levi would appreciate some new clothes."

"Tch, I wouldn't need new clothes if someone didn't cut mine up."

"Oh, sorry I guess I should have just let your wounds untreated." Eclipse said to the man. "I'll get him clothes." With that she left the room.

"What's gotten into her?" Hanji questioned Arcadia.

"Probably this day. It's been pretty hard. The storm doesn't help." Arcadia said following after her sister.

"I think our parents have something to do with what happened to them." Eclipse told her sister when she walked into their parents' room.

"How come?"

"Just a gut feeling."

"Great, those feelings usually mean shit is about to happen."

"I think it's already happened, it's just going to get worse from here."

"Fantastic." Arcadia grumbled to her older sister. The two got spare clothes for Levi and left the room. Arcadia had to admit, she had been feeling a bad gut feeling too. She just wanted to ignore it and pretend that it didn't exist.

As the 6 people sat in the living room, discussing random events, the storm raged on outside. Under cover in the storm was the thing causing the sisters' bad gut feeling. It was watching them from the trees and smiling into the storm.

"I've finally found you, and all it took was tricking those "parents" of yours into showing themselves." The thing laughed as lightning came crashing down. As quickly as it appeared, the lightening and the thing were gone.


	5. Heading Out

Heading Out

It has been three days since Erwin, Hanji, Levi and Armin were taken in by Arcadia and Eclipse. They currently were at the kitchen table, waiting for Eclipse to finish breakfast and for Levi to finish making the tea. They were all slightly arguing over Levi's health.

"I'm fine, damn brat." Levi grumbled to Arcadia. She told him he wasn't okay to ride a horse yet.

"You aren't. You get on a horse and you stiches will pop." Eclipse told the man, defending her sister. The two then began to bicker. It wasn't with any real annoyance though. Everyone but the two found it amusing.

"Levi is right about one thing, we do need to get back to the walls. We need to know who made it and who didn't. So we need to leave very soon, whether it's safe for Levi or not." Erwin told Arcadia, sounding very official and like it was an order, not just a statement. In turn Arcadia raised her eyebrows. She did not like that someone was trying to tell her what to do.

"Are you ordering me to allow him to leave, huh Commander?" Arcadia asked in a warning and condescending tone. She had already told him once that the whole treating her like one of his subordinates wasn't going to go over well with her.

"Of course not, just simply stating the facts. I wouldn't dream of ordering you around." Erwin responded, smirking at the girl.

"Are they flirting? I didn't think the Commander could do that." Armin whispered to Hanji, a little concerned and confused.

"I didn't realize he could be sassy in the first place." Hanji whispered back. Both Arcadia and Erwin looked at the whispering pair.

"Something you wish to say?" Erwin questioned as Arcadia glared at them. She had heard all they had whispered. After all disagreements were over, they all sat down to eat their food and drink their tea. It was decided that after breakfast they would get ready and leave to go back to the walls, bringing Arcadia and Eclipse with them.

"So we only have three horses. We'll have to double up." Hanji said to everyone in the room.

"Who will go with whom? Eclipse and I have never been on a horse before." Arcadia responded.

"You'll be on my horse with me and Eclipse will be on Armin's horse with Levi. She's going to have to make sure his stitches don't come undone." Erwin told Arcadia. Levi glared at Erwin for a moment, but didn't say anything.

"Alright so Armin will ride on my horse with me." Hanji said, agreeing with Erwin's words.

"We should get ready to go before it gets any later." Erwin told the group of people. They agreed and went to get ready. Eclipse and Arcadia walked into their room and just stood there.

"We'll be leaving our home." Arcadia mumbled sadly.

"Yeah, we are." Eclipse responded as she got a small bag and began to pack things.

"Are we sure we want to leave our home?"

"I don't think we have a choice. We have to do this."

"I know but still, I've never been good with changes or even anything slightly off.

"I know that. But you have to get over it. Now that we know what's out there, can you just stay here and not go and see the world?"

"You're right. I'll just get over it and enjoy the adventure." The sisters finished packing a small bag as the others changed back into their uniforms and ODM gear. Levi however was not wearing his uniform. It was cut to pieces and stained with blood. He had gone through the sisters' father's closet to find a suit that would fit him, and he put his gear on over that.

"So, do you have everything that you two need?" Erwin asked as they all gathered in the living room. The two sisters wrote a note to their parents explaining all that happened and where they went, if their parents ever returned to the treehouse.

"Yeah, I think so." Eclipse said looking at her sister who just nodded her head.

"Alright, so let's head out now." The six of them climbed down the ropes from the treehouse to the ground where the three horses still stood.

"I'm glad that we put the horses in this little hut. They were probably safe from the storm." Eclipse said as she opened the doors. Sure enough, the three horses were fine. Erwin helped Arcadia up on his white horse and then got behind her. Eclipse helped Levi up onto his horse, and then got up behind him. It had already been decided that Levi would help Eclipse guide the horse. Once those two were situated, Armin and then Hanji got on their horse.

The six of them made their way to the clearing in the forest. They realized that the clearing was in the middle of the forest and the sisters' house was on the far side of it, the exact opposite side the Scouts had entered the forest in. as they entered the clearing slowly, what they saw made Arcadia gasp and choke back a scream and Eclipse cover her nose and mouth and lock her eyes on Levi's head. Erwin calmed Arcadia down. Levi turned around to check on Eclipse. Armin choked a sob, horrified at what he saw, so Hanji calmed him down. The four Scouts were furious with what they saw, but they needed to try to remain calm and continue on.

In the clearing there was blood, human bodies and body parts, titan skeletons and dead horses all over. It was like the storm never even touched the clearing. The smell of death and rotting flesh was all everyone could smell. It was horrible and just a full on slaughter. It was hard to see even for the four, who had seen such things before. It was very clear that it had been an ambush set up by people with the pure intent to slaughter the Scout Regiment.

"This is horrible, it seems like around 90 people lost their lives here." Hanji said, breaking the silence.

"I wonder if we're the only ones who made it out alive." Armin said quietly.

"Let's go, we shouldn't stay here too long." At Erwin's words, they set off riding around the clearing. The sisters tried not to look at the carnage, they just stared on ahead. Once the clearing was behind them, the three horses rode side by side. There was complete silence until loud booms ran out, and the ground under them began to shake. The horses panicked and kicked their riders off and ran away.

The six riders grunted in pain as they hit the ground, and because of Levi's injuries, he swore under his breath. Before they could stand on the shaking ground, it cracked and collapsed. The six people fell through holes in the ground, about 3 meters, until they hit stone. They could see that they were in underground stone tunnels, clearly made by a human. Though they couldn't see much for long, because the holes they fell through closed up quickly so the six people were in total darkness.


	6. In The Tunnels - Erwin & Arcadia

In The Tunnels – Erwin & Arcadia

"Hello, anyone here with me?" Arcadia called out into the pitch black darkness.

"Arcadia? Where are you?" It was Erwin's voice.

"Erwin! I'm here!" The two followed each other's voices and found each other. "I'm glad I'm not alone down here. Do you think we're all alone down here?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know the way out and air was cut off by something above us. We'll suffocate if we don't get to where there is more air." Erwin explained to the already frightened girl.

"What if the others fell too? Shouldn't we go look for them?"

"If the others fell too, they would know that they need to get out as well. We need to worry about ourselves."

"That's a bit heartless."

"Arcadia, this was a trap. Someone set this up to capture us. We need to escape before we die. Do you understand that?" Erwin had his hands on Arcadia's shoulders. She nodded her head sadly and looked down at her feet, then back up to Erwin's eyes. The two couldn't see each other but they were able to pinpoint where their eyes were.

"My bag has candles and a lantern in it. I have matches in my pocket. We'll need light to find a way out." Arcadia finally said, accepting that she needed to focus on her and Erwin's safety first. The two felt around until they found her bag. Once it was found, Erwin pulled out the lantern and with Arcadia's matches, he lit it.

"Now that we can see, let's try to get out of here." Erwin said as he began walking. Arcadia walked at his right side, watching where she was walking. Erwin was looking around to see if there were any ways out. They walked until they came to a dead end. The only thing was an old rotting wooden ladder.

"We're going up that, aren't we?" Arcadia asked.

"Yes, you go first." Erwin told the girl.

"What, why?"

"You're smaller, it might be able to hold your weight, but not mine." Erwin held out the lantern to her and she took it. She began to carefully climb up the ladder while holding the lantern. Each rung creaked and small pieces fell. The ladder was about 2 meters/almost 5 feet up, not too high but enough that it would hurt if she fell. Once she was at the top and standing up on the tunnel that the ladder led to, she almost hit her head on the ceiling of the stone tunnel.

"Erwin?" Arcadia turned around and looked down to see him looking up at her.

"What is it?"

"You can come up now, but be careful. The tunnel is just a bit smaller in height than I am, so you'll need to duck down a bit."

"Alright, hold the light so I can see."

"Okay." Arcadia held the lantern out so he could watch what he was doing as he went up the ladder. Sure enough, he almost hit his head. He had to lean forward quite a bit. The tunnel was 1 foot shorter than he was. "You okay?" Arcadia asked, holding back a chuckle at the hunched over man.

"Yeah, let's keep moving." This time Arcadia led the way. She was able to move better than Erwin, since she was only an inch too tall. Suddenly Arcadia stopped with a gasp. "What is it?" The question was answered when he looked where she was looking. There lay someone with the Scout Regiment uniform on. He was dead, but not killed by a titan, but by a knife to the chest. A human had killed him and placed his body there.

"Who is that?" Arcadia questioned, scared but curious.

"He's one of the squad leaders, a new one. This was his first real mission outside of the walls." Erwin told the girl. "Let's go." Erwin then took the lead as they walked past the man. They followed the tunnel until it came to another dead body. It was a member of the squad the other dead body was in charge of. They then saw a bunch more dead bodies leading to an open cavern.

"Erwin, what's going on?" Arcadia whispered. He put out the lantern and covered her mouth.

In the cavern, the sun was shining through holes in the ceiling of it. In total the cavern was 10 meters high. It was exactly the height of the original tunnel that Erwin and Arcadia fell into. The ceiling was only a thin layer of stone. Within the cavern were tables and dead bodies. It looked as if someone was killing people and draining their blood. Just as Erwin opened his mouth to speak, someone walked in the cavern. Erwin hid, pulling Arcadia with him. Followed by the person was a wagon, with two unconscious people on it. Erwin couldn't see from where he was positioned, but Arcadia could.

"Oh god…" Arcadia said softly so only Erwin could hear it. Even though the cavern was dimly lit, Arcadia could see who was in it. Since Erwin couldn't see, he looked expectantly at Arcadia, wanting her to tell him what she was seeing. "The person that walked in first is my father, and within the wagon he is pulling behind him, the knocked out people are…"


	7. In The Tunnels - Levi & Eclipse

In The Tunnels – Levi & Eclipse

"Hello? Is someone here with me?" Eclipse yelled out as she sat on the ground. She held her bag in her arms and began to search through it.

"Eclipse, you're here too?" it was Levi who responded to her. His voice was strained, like he was in pain.

"Yeah, give me a moment and we'll be able to see each other." Eclipse pulled out her lantern and lit it with the matches she also had in her bag. Once there was light, she looked to her left where Levi lay. His own blood was all over him and the ground.

"The stitches came undone." Levi said to Eclipse's shocked and worried look. "You brought your medical kit, right?"

"Of course." She pulled it out and moved to stand up, instead of standing she screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Her whole body was now in the light from the lantern. "Oh fuck!" Eclipse exclaimed while looking at her right ankle. The bone of her ankle was broken and sticking out. Blood was slowly oozing out of it.

"Your ankle is broken." Levi pointed out, though it was very obvious now.

"I didn't feel that before." Eclipse said, trying to fight through the pain.

"You were so focused on me, that you didn't realize it."

"What now?" Eclipse asked, the pain and shock was so strong, that she is close to tears.

"Crawl over here with your medical bag. I'll see what I can do." With that, Eclipse crawled carefully over to Levi. She pulled her medical bag and lantern with her. Levi checked her ankle over and knew the bone had to be pushed back into her body where it belonged. He told her, and gave her no warning as he snapped the bone back into place. She screamed but quickly calmed down. Levi wrapped her ankle to prevent it from moving and to stop the bleeding. Once Eclipse began to relax and her pain dulled, she turned to Levi.

"Thank you. Now that my wound is tended to, let's deal with yours." Eclipse re-stitched his stitches and checked his broken limbs. She re-adjusted them and then was done. He lost a lot of blood, but he would be okay. "So now that neither of us will bleed to death, what will we do now? Neither of us can walk and who know where the crutches fell if they fell off the horse at all."

"I'm not sure, but we are underground and I'm sure not a lot of air is getting in. we have to at least try to get up." Levi said to the girl. He looked at himself, then to Eclipse. "Get on my left. We'll use each other to walk. My right leg and your left one might be able to hold up if we use the wall as a stabilizer."

"Alright." Eclipse crawled to Levi and stood up. Using the wall, she pulled Levi up. The two wrapped their arms around each other, their bad leg/ankle together. Eclipse pulled her bag up and put it over her shoulder, then grabbed the lantern. The two began limping/leaning against the wall, down the tunnel. The two had trouble at first. Both wanted to lead, but after a few stumbles they walked in sync with each other.

"Where so you think my sister is?" Eclipse suddenly asked, worried.

"With Erwin probably." Levi said calmly.

"Would he protect her? Or if she was hurt or in danger, would he help her?"

"Probably, he seems like he likes her or something. He's a lot friendlier with her."

"That's good. I don't have to worry about her then." Levi turned his head to see Eclipse smile. _Even hurt like this, she cares so much for her sister. You don't see that kind of loyalty or love like that in this world,_ Levi thought to himself. He couldn't help but find Eclipse's strength when hurt and her loyalty attractive. Levi pushed such thoughts away and focused on walking.

The two walked awhile until they came across a turn in the tunnel. They hesitantly turned to meet face to face with someone holding a shovel.

"Dad?!" Eclipse exclaimed when she could see the face of the person holding the shovel. He looked just as shocked as she was.

"Eclipse, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You should be at home with your sister." Her father became very angry. He started mumbling how stupid his daughters were and how they were going to get him caught and killed. He said how cursed his daughters were and how they would bring the curse upon him.

"D-Dad?" Eclipse hesitantly asked. She looked at Levi, but he just looked as confused as she did.

"No, you both will be useful." With that, he smacked both of them with the shovel. The two hit the ground unconscious. Once they were knocked out, he dragged them to the wagon he had behind him, smiling to himself.


	8. In The Tunnels - Final Part

In The Tunnels – Final Part

"Armin, are you okay?" Hanji asked as they shook Armin awake. He slowly woke up and looked at Hanji.

"What happened?" Armin questioned as Hanji helped him stand up. Hanji explained what happened as they looked around for Hanji's bag. Once found they lit a lantern that was in the bag.

"We should find the others. Levi may be hurt worse than he already was. Finding him will be out first priority." Hanji told the blond boy; who nodded, agreeing with the plan. The two set off to try to locate the other four members of their group. Their search led them down a tunnel, up a ladder and down another tunnel and into the tunnel that lead to the cavern. They made it to the cavern, just in time to see Levi and Eclipse being wheeled into it on a wagon. They watched Arcadia emerge from the shadows with Erwin behind her, trying to pull her back.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Arcadia questioned, horrified at seeing Levi and Eclipse unconscious with head wounds.

"Arcadia? You're here too? How unfortunate." Arcadia and Eclipse's father said to the confused and worried girl.

"Dad what's going on?" Arcadia looked at the shovel in his hands. Erwin saw it as well, and moved to Arcadia, pulling her away from the clearly crazy man.

"Who is that?" The man questioned, meaning who was the man who had his hands on his daughter.

"Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps." Erwin responded to him.

"From the wall, you wall people, stealing my children now, huh?"

"Who are you?" Erwin asked, ignoring what he had said.

"Daniel is my name. May I have my daughter back now?"

"No! Dad what the hell?! What is going on here? What are you doing with these people and what did you do to Eclipse and Levi? And where is mom?" Arcadia questioned, very confused about it all.

"Let's all sit down and have a chat about life. Those two in the corner should also join us." Daniel looked over to Hanji and Armin the two emerged from their hiding spot and made their way to Erwin and Arcadia. "Now, let's wake these two up so I don't have to explain myself, more than once."

Daniel wandered off for a few minutes. Arcadia and Erwin got Eclipse and Levi out of the wagon and to Hanji and Armin. They woke them up and explained the situation. Once they all were ready to heat the explanation Daniel returned to them. He seemed more calm than before.

"We're ready, tell us the truth. What is going on here?" Eclipse questioned her father.

"First off, I'm not your father, and Mandy, my wife, is not your mother. We took you in when your parents were drained of their blood." Daniel began bluntly, shocking the two sisters.

"What?" Both sisters asked, completely shocked.

"You two were originally from Marley, another land far from here. You are directly related to Ymir Fritz, the first titan. It was found that in your blood, the blood of your family, there is some amazing power. It can either turn someone into a titan when mixed with the titan serum or in its purest form, straight from your body, it can cure a titan. Your blood can turn a titan or titan shifter back into a human." The six of them were in shock. No one knew what to say or do. After a few moments, Eclipse spoke up.

"If we are from Marley, then how are we here?"

"To use. My wife and I are titan shifters. We want to be normal. We also want to keep you safe."

"So you want us dead, but also alive? How does that even work?" Arcadia questioned, starting to get angry.

"Marley found your parents and took their blood, but before that they gave you to me and my wife, telling us to never let you fall into the hands of the Marleyan Government. So we came here and hid all four of us away where no one could find us. We occasionally go to the walls and check out if anyone was coming out this far. That's when we heard about you, Erwin Smith." Daniel said his name mockingly. It was clear he did not like the man. "We knew you would get out here at some point or someone else from the Scouts would, so we led you here. Into our trap, to destroy the Scout Regiment before it reached us and found out about Arcadia and Eclipse." At his words, Armin got angry and began moving to Daniel.

"You are why so many of our friends died?"

"Armin, calm down." Levi told the blond boy. Daniel just laughed at the situation.

"We needed to get rid of all of you. You Scouts are just eh start. We need to get rid of all those who dwell within the walls. Though unfortunately for me, some of you didn't die. Some escaped and some were just left alive when they had fallen into my trap."

"Where is our mother?" Eclipse questioned, ignoring her father's cruel smile.

"She isn't your mother, but she is dead. She wanted to return to you and be your mother once again. But he's found us; we couldn't lead him to you."

"Who is after them?" Erwin questioned, concern was obvious in his voice.

"Marley sent a man, well a titan shifter to Paradis to kill and or capture you. To of course make you have children to continue your bloodline." Daniel was clearly distressed over that, "He sent a few of his titan shifter minions to deal with the hard work."

"He must mean Zeke, Annie, Reiner and Bertolt." Armin said suddenly.

"You people know of Zeke? How unfortunate for you. Beware of them, the four of them are dangerous, and when you think they are dead, they will pop back up and end you."

"Maybe we shouldn't take you to the walls with us. It seems too dangerous for you to be there, considering that's where three of them are." Hanji told the girls. Both shook their heads.

"Now that we know the truth, we can't just go back to our normal lives." Eclipse told Hanji.

"Right, we'll just have to be careful about who we trust with the truth." Arcadia said, agreeing with her sister.

"You should get going now. He'll be coming soon." Daniel said, glaring at his daughters.

"Will we ever see you again?" Eclipse asked. Daniel just laughed.

"If we do, I'll kill you both. Now go!" Daniel screamed, before bursting into laughter. Erwin picked up Levi and Hanji picked up Eclipse. Since they could see the path to the outside now, they quickly fled outside. The sun was close to setting by now. Thankfully, their horses had returned and were wandering around close by them. This time, Hanji rode with Eclipse and Erwin rode with Levi, while Armin and Arcadia were on a horse together. The six of them knew they needed to get back to the walls quickly before who was after them, caught up with them.


	9. Within The Walls

Within The Walls

It took the six of them a day to get to the walls. They were welcomed back and Levi and Eclipse were instantly taken to get treated by medical professionals. Erwin was asked many questions, but didn't give any exact answer to who the two girls were, he just told his superiors that he just wanted to get back to the Scout's hideout to see who survived and got back. Once Eclipse and Levi were tended to, the six of them made their way to the castle that the Scout Regiment inhabits.

They had gotten word that Erwin and a few others had made it back. At the gates of the castle they were met by four people.

"Erwin, you're alive."

"Mike, I'm glad to see you." Erwin told his friend. Moblit was there to see Hanji. Eren and Mikasa were there to see Levi and Armin. There were a lot of "You're alive!" and "I'm so glad you're okay!" directed towards the four Scouts. More survivors arrived and the four were quickly caught up in the excitement and happiness. Eclipse and Arcadia felt very out of place.

"Who are those two and what happened to you guys?" Eren questioned, looking at the sisters.

"We'll explain later, let us get some rest." Erwin told the people. Eren nodded and everyone else agreed. Other than Mike, who spoke up.

"We need to talk right now, this can't wait until later." Mike told Erwin, who nodded.

"Arcadia you come with me, and Levi take Eclipse to a room for her to rest." They nodded their heads and went off. Mike led Erwin and Arcadia to the commander's office. Once they were in there, Arcadia sat on the couch and Mike and Erwin went to the window. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"When we got back, and you were not here, there needed to be a new commander put in place to keep the stability of the regiment." Mike explained.

"I see. So I'm assuming that you are the new commander?" At Erwin's question, Mike nodded his head. Erwin couldn't help but chuckle, startling Mike and Arcadia. "I guess you need this." Erwin took off his bolo tie and handed it to his friend. Mike took it and stared at it in his hand. "You know, I haven't heard you talk this much in a while."

"I haven't needed to talk this much in a while." Mike then turned his attention to the girl on the couch. "So what's her story?" Erwin looked at Arcadia, whom was now asleep on the couch.

"I'll explain it later. I should get her to bed so she can rest properly." Erwin moved to the girl and carefully picked her up.

"You are different. Is it because of her?"

"I'm not sure." Erwin admitted before leaving with the sleeping girl. He made his way to his room and then set the girl down on his bed before covering her up. He began to feel very tired, so he got a chair and moved it next to the bed. He didn't want to leave her side because he didn't want her to wake up in an unfamiliar place alone. He ended up falling asleep in the chair beside her.

~*With Levi and Eclipse*~

Levi and Eclipse were able to walk without any people help while on crutches, so Levi led Eclipse to his room and began to make them tea. Eclipse had been silent the whole time, but Levi knew that she had a lot she wanted to say. The two had tea in silence, but once it was done, Levi couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked Eclipse once her tea cup was on the table.

"I'm fine." She responded instantly.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"Fine, I'm not okay. I lost both my parents twice now. I always had a feeling that Daniel and Mandy weren't my parents but I never had any proof. I can still remember my real parents; the memories were just locked away. Now that all this has happened, all these emotions and memories have hit me. I'm trying to stay strong for Arcadia. I can't let my little sister see how this has hurt me. I have to be strong so she can cry on my shoulder. We're all we have left. We only have each other now, we're all alone." Eclipse told Levi. She was clearly very upset, but she refused to breakdown.

"You're not alone, neither is your sister," Levi paused, hesitant to say the next part, but says it anyway, "and you have me. You don't have to stay strong while you're with me. I can bear the burden of your sadness on my shoulders. I can be strong for you." Eclipse was caught off guard at Levi's admission. From what she knew of the man, he wasn't this type of person with everyone, so she felt lucky to have him be this way with her. But still, Eclipse wiped away a few tears that fell and shook her head.

"I can't, not yet. I'm not ready to wear you down with all this. But I do truly thank you Levi." Eclipse told the man. He nodded his head, he understood her not wanting to put all of it on him. They hardly knew each other and he himself was as reserved as she was.

"You're probably tired, why don't you lie down and sleep."

"This is your room, so isn't this your bed?"

"Yes, but I have never slept in it." Eclipse nodded her head and lied down on the man's bed, falling asleep instantly. Levi sat on his chair by the table and fell asleep.

~*A few hours later*~

~*With Arcadia and Erwin*~

Arcadia woke up to an arm wrapping around her. When she opened her eyes, she could see Erwin's face inches from hers. It was clear to her that he had been sleeping on a chair by the bed she was now on and he fell forward onto the bed while sleeping. This resulted in him falling next to her and wrapping his arm around her. She smiled at him. She was glad he was comfortable enough to sleep in her presence. It was obvious that he was a careful man. She also knew that she needed to wake him up, since he was pulling her a bit too tightly to his body.

"Erwin, you need to wake up! I can't breathe!" Arcadia hissed out, gasping for air. Erwin's eyes opened instantly and he looked at the position he was in. he quickly got up and back into his chair and shook his head.

"I apologize. That wasn't supposed to happen" Erwin told the girl. She just giggled and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to do that." It was clear that it didn't bother her at all.

"So," Erwin started as he fully woke up. Arcadia sat up and looked at him questioningly. "How are you feeling? You have gone through a lot these past few days."

"Well, I'm not okay." Arcadia said chuckling. "I feel like I'm going to lose it, but I don't want to. If I start crying I don't think I'll be able to stop. I'm not strong enough to pull myself back together." The girl let out a few tears, but shook her head. Erwin moved to sit next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and spoke.

"You don't have to deal with your emotions alone. I can help you." Erwin told the girl.

"You're different than you were when we first met. I heard your friend ask if I'm the one who caused your change."

"You heard that?" Arcadia nodded her head. "Well, maybe, but it could also be that I led so many people into a trap."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You know, you shouldn't change the subject, I want to help you. I feel like we caused this. If we all never came to your home, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this."

"I'm glad that we met all of you. Besides, things happen for a reason, whether we like it or not." Erwin looked at the girl he still had his arm around. It was clear to him that she wasn't quite ready to open up, but that she was okay with him just being there. That was enough to help her for now.


	10. A Date In Town

A Date in Town

A few days after the sisters arrived in the walls. Both of them, Erwin, Hanji, Levi and Armin were called to the new commander's office. Mike wanted to know all that had happened. Eren and Mikasa were also included in the discussion. Once all was told, they decided they needed to talk about what they would do about it all.

"This mostly involves you two, what do you think we should do?" Erwin asked Arcadia and Eclipse.

"Well, if you don't know where most of them are, then we shouldn't do anything, right?" Eclipse started, and then looked at her sister.

"There isn't enough information to make any real plan. It'd be foolish to blindly try anything." Arcadia finished, agreeing with her sister.

"I agree. We'll wait until we have more information." Mike told them. They all agreed and went about their day. Arcadia and Eclipse stayed in the castle, talking about the events of the past week. They were having a hard time adjusting to all of the sudden conflicts and changes. They knew they would get through as long as they had each other and their new friends.

~*A Month Later*~

The sisters have now spent a month with the Survey Corps. They got along well with them, though there were a few people who didn't exactly like them or get along with them, but one look from Erwin or Levi and the person would change their attitude towards the girls. Since Eclipse and Levi were injured, they spent most of their time with each other in the infirmary. They were mostly healed, but it was suggested that they don't move around all that much, so they were forced to stay put. While her sister stayed with Levi mostly, Arcadia stayed with a few people. She spent most of her time with Erwin, Hanji, Mike (since Erwin and Hanji were usually around him) and the remaining members of the 104th Training Corps (Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco. Sasha and Connie were dead.) She also visited her sister every day, but tried to avoid Levi. He mostly always had tea and she hates tea, so naturally she avoided the drink and those with it.

Arcadia enjoyed staying up late and sleeping in. Normally they all would let her sleep in, but not on this day. Erwin woke up around 9am to wake Arcadia up. He promised her that he would take her away from the castle and show her the world within the walls. It was a surprise, so Arcadia didn't really know she was going to wake up early. Erwin dressed in casual clothes, not feeling the need to wear his uniform. He made his way to Arcadia's room, which wasn't very far from his. He knocked on the door, hoping she wouldn't throw anything sharp at him (She had a habit of attacking those who bothered her while she slept. People were just as frightened to wake her up, as they were to wake Eclipse and Levi.) When he got no response, he knocked again. This time, Arcadia opened the door. She had her blanket wrapped around her and she looked quite annoyed.

"Erwin, what are you doing waking me up so early?" Arcadia questioned, glaring a bit.

"I'm taking you to the town that we've been talking about going to." Erwin simply responded. Instantly, Arcadia's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Arcadia hugged him, excitedly. "I'll put some clothes on and be right out." With that the door closed. Erwin couldn't help but wonder if she meant change from her pajamas or actually put clothes on. He put that thought out of his mind, and listened to Arcadia arguing with her clothes. It seemed like she was having a hard time choosing what she wanted to wear. Arcadia decided to put on a black and red dress that Hanji had gotten for her. She wasn't sure where Hanji had found it, but she was glad to have something from the walls to wear. She opened the door as she put on her shoes.

"You ready now?" Erwin asked as he looked at Arcadia. She looked back in her room, hesitating.

"I think so, but is this alright to wear or should I put other clothes on?" Arcadia questioned, unsure about it. Erwin shook his head.

"You look beautiful. I mean your outfit is fine. You don't need to change." Erwin told the girl, trying to cover up his compliment. Arcadia heard it, but didn't mention it for his sake. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Then I'm ready to go. Will we be on horses? How will we get to town?" Arcadia asked, as her and Erwin walked down the hallway.

"A carriage. Technically it's the commander's for official uses, but Mike is letting us borrow it."

"That's nice of him." Erwin agreed with her. The rest of their walk to the carriage was in silence. Once they got to the carriage, Erwin helped Arcadia inside and then got in after her. Arcadia suddenly turned to look at Erwin. He noticed that she seemed like she had a question.

"What's on your mind?"

"You were the commander, but because you were stuck with Eclipse and I, your friend took over. Are you alright with that?" Arcadia clearly had wanted to ask that question for a while now.

"I'm glad that Mike is the one who took over. I know he'll do a good job. It isn't like Mike is stopping me from putting my input in, so I'm still involved with decisions." Erwin responded, sounding like it was an official answer, not really answering what Arcadia really asked.

"Erwin, feelings. How do you feel about no longer being the commander?" Erwin looked away from Arcadia.

"My whole life has been about my military career. I choose this over a woman I once loved." Arcadia looked at Erwin, shocked. _I don't understand why that hurt a bit_ , Arcadia thought to herself. "Now that my military career has taken a step back, it's making me rethink some things." Erwin finished, looking back at Arcadia. He saw a certain look on her face, but couldn't quite place it.

"Do you regret any of your choices?"

"No. regret is something that I do not feel."

"Ah, okay." Arcadia said, nodding her head.

"What about you? Do you regret taking us in that day?"

"No, I think it's pointless to regret events that happened. Not like it'll make a difference after all. I learned that when I was younger and it's always stuck with me."

"There's a story there, isn't there?" Erwin seemed genuinely interested in it, so Arcadia nodded her head. It wasn't something that she talked about often, but she would tell him anyway.

"I jumped off the treehouse onto a titan as a kid. Eclipse jumped with me, but we figured out quickly that even though the titans weren't interested in us, they didn't like random people jumping all over them. Eclipse and I managed to save each other, but we were pretty badly hurt. I regretted it for a while, but my dad told me that regret doesn't change what happened, so there is no point in it. Regret only leads to doubt, which does more harm than good." Erwin nodded his head at her words.

"I agree with that." Erwin noticed that the carriage stopped. "We're here." Erwin got out of the carriage and then helped Arcadia out. He and the carriage driver already talked about that he was to come back at sundown. So the carriage driver rode off once the two were out and away from it.

"So where are we going first?" Arcadia questioned, extremely excited.

"Let's start by getting some breakfast." Erwin offered his arm to Arcadia, and she took it. Erwin led her off to find some food that she never had before. The two of them ate some food, before wandering around from shop to shop. He told her about things and explained how certain things were made. Arcadia loved every moment of it. She would occasionally drag Erwin to a specific thing and be excited about it. There were a few things that Erwin had to buy for her because she never had it, like a certain piece of clothing or jewelry. Since the two were still walking around practically holding hands, a few people called them a couple, which resulted in some flustered explanations. Though not all was alright; the two began to notice that there were two people who had been following them around for a while now.

"Erwin…?" Arcadia began, looking up at the man she was still holding on to. He looked down at her.

"I know. If they get any closer then we'll deal with it," To Erwin's words, Arcadia nodded. The two went about their adventure. They had some lunch and then dinner when the time came. Soon, it was coming to sunset, so the two went to find the meeting place they had set with the carriage driver. He wasn't there yet, so they sat on a bench to watch the sunset.

"Erwin," Arcadia and Erwin watched two people emerge from the shadows, the same two people that had been following them. They could now see that it were two members from the Wall Cult.

"You've brought evil here!" One of the men hissed as he pointed at Arcadia. "How dare you bring this here! It deserves to be killed!" Arcadia was shocked and afraid now and Erwin was angry. Before Erwin could do something, the other man pulled the yelling man back into the shadows and disappeared. Erwin could only turn to Arcadia to make sure she was alright. Arcadia was just shocked; no one had ever reacted like that towards her before.

"Arcadia, are you alright?" Erwin saw the shocked and hurt look on her face. She was still looking towards where the two men had stood. She slowly turned to look at Erwin.

"I think he knows who I am." Was all Arcadia could say. Erwin nodded his head. The carriage chose that moment to arrive, so the two of them got in.

"If I had any idea that someone would have said that to you, I wouldn't have brought you out."

"It's fine Erwin. I'm glad that you brought me out. I've had a really good day." Arcadia turned to Erwin and smiled. "Thank you Erwin." Erwin was a bit shocked at Arcadia. _Someone just called her evil and told her that she should die. How can she be thanking me right now_ , Erwin thought to himself. He and Arcadia sat in silence for a moment before Erwin made his move. Staring into her eyes he saw something that reminded him that he was still alive and still a regular man. Before they knew it, Erwin had his lips pressed to Arcadia's. She instantly responded to his advance, kissing him back. The two kissed and as it got a little hotter, the carriage stopped. The two separated, blushing.

"I apologize, I've overstepped-" Erwin was cut off by Arcadia kissing him. The two ended the kiss quickly.

"I've been wanting that to happen for a while." Arcadia told Erwin.

"I should have done that sooner then."

"Yeah, you should have." Arcadia and Erwin left the carriage and went to his room to talk and have tea. "So Erwin, was this a date? Hanji told me when two people go out like we did, that it's a date"

"Yes, it was." Erwin replied, smiling at Arcadia.

"Good. Let's go that again soon." Erwin agreed and handed her a cup of tea. Arcadia only tolerated tea sometimes. The two ended up in Erwin's bed, not for any sexual reason, but because they wanted to be comfortable as they talked about their day and other random things that came to their mind. They ended up falling asleep beside each other, Arcadia in Erwin's arms.

Later, it was around the middle of the night, when Arcadia woke up to Erwin still next to her. She was glad that they had kissed and then talked about their feelings. Erwin had been weird about it, since it was the first real time he's ever spoke of such things.

"Hello Arcadia." Arcadia shot up to see someone standing at the foot of the bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Arcadia turned to Erwin to wake him up, but she was stopped by the person.

"He's unconscious. I made sure that he won't interfere with this." The guy began walking to Arcadia. "To answer your question, my name is Bertolt."

"Stay away from me!" Arcadia yelled. She tried to get up, but he moved faster than her and grabbed her. He dragged her off of the bed and threw her on the ground. She hit her head on the wood the bed was sitting on, knocking her unconscious. He picked her unconscious body up, and with that Bertolt disappeared with Arcadia.


	11. A Date Around The Castle

A Date Around The Castle

Eclipse woke up to a nurse checking on her ankle. Once the nurse was gone, Eclipse looked over at Levi. He was awake and drinking tea.

"Before you ask to have Arcadia here, she's gone." Levi told Eclipse, just as Eclipse was about to ask that.

"Why where is she?" Eclipse questioned, sitting up.

"With Erwin. He took her out on a date."

"What? Why was I not informed?"

"You were asleep, and it happened early this morning."

"I planned to hang out with her all day. Now what am I going to do?"

"You and I are going to go around the castle. You haven't seen much of it, so that's what you're doing today." With that, Levi began to get out of his bed. He made his way to a side room to change into other clothes. While he was changing, Eclipse changed. She put on a purple and silver dress since she was unable to wear pants. "Are you done changing now? You could have waited until I left the room so you could change in here."

"I didn't feel like waiting, and yes you can come out. I'm dressed." Levi left the room and entered the infirmary room.

"Get your crutches and we'll go."

"No, I don't need them."

"If you get hurt again, then don't bitch at me." With that Levi and Eclipse began to walk down the halls. He guided her to the outside of the castle. There was a little area under the trees where a picnic was set up. Hanji and Moblit were standing there setting the picnic up. "What are you two doing?"

"We've been spotted! Run!" Hanji yelled. Hanji and Moblit took off running out of sight.

"What was that about?" Eclipse questioned, very confused.

"There's a note. It says 'Dear Eclipse and Levi, I heard about your little date. Here's some food and tea. Have fun. Love, Hanji.'" Levi read, and then shook his head.

"Date?"

"Ignore it and sit. We might as well not let it go to waste." Eclipse agreed with Levi's words and sat down. He sat next to her and picked up a cup of tea. The two ate and drank in silence. They listened to the sounds of the birds and the sounds of people training.

"This is nice. I'm glad to be out of that room." Eclipse looked around at the castle, when she saw something. "Levi, do you see that?"

"See what?" Levi wasn't sure what she was seeing.

"Those kittens." Eclipse got up and made her way to the kittens with Levi right behind her.

"Oh these, yeah. Those and their mother cat live here."

"They are cute." Levi nodded his head and told her the names of them. Eclipse quickly figured out that Levi was taking care of them. He tried to not let that be known, but it was obvious.

"Let's go. I have more to show you." Levi noticed that Eclipse was starting to feel pain. He offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it. He led her to a garden of forget-me-nots and purple roses. She gasped. It had been so long since she saw them. The last flower garden her family had got trampled on by titans.

"Oh wow Levi, this is amazing. I love these flowers." Eclipse told the man. He bent down and picked a purple rose. He put it in Eclipse's hair, behind her ear. Eclipse couldn't help but smile and blush. "You know Levi, as much as you don't show any soft emotions, I can tell that they are there."

"Tch, you don't know what you're talking about." Levi told the pink haired girl. She shook her head.

"I think I do. You didn't have to take me out here, but you did. You take care of those kittens. You just put a flower in my hair. Levi, you're a good person. You're swee-" Eclipse was cut off by Levi kissing her. She didn't have a chance to kiss back, because Levi quickly pulled away.

"Shut up brat." Levi told Eclipse. It was more endearing and sweet than anything else.

"You kissed me."

"Clearly."

"Do it again." Levi did as she said and kissed her. Eclipse began to kiss back. The two of them kissed for a few moments before ending the kiss.

"Come on, let's go sit down. We shouldn't be standing like this for so long." Levi tool Eclipse's hand and led her back to the picnic area. The two sat on the blanket and leaned against the tree together. They just sat in silence, enjoying their company. After some time, the two fell asleep, heads leaning against each other's. They awoke to someone pulling Levi. "What the hell?!" Levi practically growled. He managed to kick the person off him and stood up. Eclipse stood with him, standing next to him.

"Who is that?"

"Reiner, a titan shifter." Levi told the girl.

"Hello Captain Levi. It's good to see you again." Reiner said to the short man. "You must be Eclipse. I'm here to take you with me."

"You won't take her anywhere." Levi was prepared to fight, but in his condition he knew it would be difficult. Reiner lunged forward so with his good leg, Levi kicked him in the chest. Reiner fell back a bit, but grabbed Levi's leg. Since his other leg was still mostly healed, but still broken, it buckled under the weight. Reiner took that chance to pick Levi up and throw him at the tree. Eclipse wasn't just going to stand there so she grabbed the pot of tea and cracked it against Reiner's head. He swung around, knocking Eclipse onto the ground. Levi was now up and moving to attack Reiner, but before he could, Reiner turned around and stuck a syringe in his neck, injecting Levi with something. Seconds later, Levi collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Eclipse gasped and moved to fight. Because of her injured ankle, she was off balanced. Reiner was able to knock her against the tree, causing her to trip over Levi's body. While she was recovering from falling over Levi, Reiner grabbed her and she tried to fight back, but ended up with her head hitting the tree, causing her to fall unconscious. With that, Reiner picked Eclipse up, and disappeared with her in his arms.


	12. Taken

Taken

It had been a day since Hanji and Mike had seen Levi, Eclipse, Erwin and Arcadia. The two figured that they were just having fun, but once they didn't show up for breakfast, they began to worry.

"Mike, do you think that we should look for Levi and the others?" Hanji asked the Commander. He thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. As the two stood, Armin came bursting into the dining room.

Squad leader, Commander! Captain Levi was just found unconscious outside. Blood was found around him." Armin told the two of the adults.

"Where is he now?" Hanji questioned.

"The infirmary." Armin led Mike and Hanji to the infirmary. Levi was on his bed with nurses around him. Eren and Mikasa were there as well.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"He was bruised pretty badly and there is a mark on his neck that shows that he was injected with something." A nurse responded.

"Where is Eclipse? She was with him yesterday."

"She wasn't there." Armin told Hanji.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Find Erwin and Arcadia." Mike told Hanji and Armin. The two left the room, but instantly returned with Erwin. He was wobbly and dazed, but still awake.

"W-Where is Arcadia?" Erwin mumbled, as he almost fell over. Hanji and Armin helped him into a bed before he hurt himself by collapsing. "Where is Arcadia?"

"I have a feeling she was taken. It seems that Eclipse was taken as well." Mike told his friend.

"Erwin also has a syringe mark on his neck." The nurse said after she checked out the former commander.

"Erwin, do you remember what happened?" Hanji questioned. Hanji could tell that Erwin was having a hard time staying conscious. He was beginning to fall unconscious.

"…titan…shifter…Ber…tolt…" Erwin could only mumble as whatever he was injected with took affect one again.

"Bertolt? He was here? He must have taken Arcadia." Armin said, thinking out loud.

"If he was here, could Reiner be here too?" Hanji questioned. "We need to wake Levi and Erwin up."

"I'll do my best." A doctor told the squad leader. The doctors began to work on figuring out how to wake the two men up. It took some time, but they managed to wake the men up. It took an hour for them to be fully coherent but once they were, they remembered all that had happened. Levi told them what happened to him and who attacked him. They turned their attention to Erwin once Levi's explanation was done.

"Arcadia and I had fallen asleep in my bed after talking. I wake up during the night to see a man hovering over me. I could only see his face for a moment. I knew it was Bertolt. I couldn't even react before he stabbed me in the neck with a syringe." Erwin told the group of people.

"So they got Eclipse and Arcadia. We need to go after them." Hanji told Mike.

"I agree. Levi, Erwin, are you two alright enough to join us?" Mike questioned the two. Both instantly said they were fine. "Alright, Hanji, Erwin, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, are you ready to go and fight for those two girls?" Mike questioned, shocking them with all the words he just spoke.

"Yes sir!" They all agreed.

"Good, get ready. We'll move out in an hour."

"Commander, you're coming with us?" Armin questioned.

"Yes, I am." With that, the seven of them left the infirmary to prepare for battle.

After the hour was up, the seven of them were in their ODM gear and on their horses. They quickly made their way to where they thought they would be taking the girls. They made their way through the gates of Wall rose and began their journey through the country of Wall Maria. They weren't sure if they were right in going that way, when they ran into someone they never thought they'd see. Annie Leonhart, in titan form was standing in the path they were going down.

"How is Annie here? I thought she was still in crystal." Hanji said, though the answer would do no good. The Female Titan already spotted them and began to run at them.

"Switch to ODM gear, attack together, but do not die!" Mike yelled and the seven prepared to do just that. "Eren, do not transform!"

"Yes sir!" Eren responded, though a bit annoyed he couldn't help in that way.

The seven attacked Annie. First Hanji and Armin blinded her by shoving their blades into her eyes, then Levi and Mikasa were able to cut the tendons in her legs, causing her to go down and Mike and Erwin cut the tendons in her arms so her arms dropped. Once she was laying on her front on the ground, Hanji and Armin cut Annie out of her titan body. Eren was upset that he couldn't do anything to help. He was used to turning titan and attacking like that. Though he was glad that his best friend actually got to show he could do something helpful with fighting.

"Now that we have you, you are going to answer a few questions." Erwin told the girl, who had her legs and arms cut off.

"Ask what you want. I will answer anything." Annie responded, clearly done with fighting.

"Where did Reiner and Bertolt take Eclipse and Arcadia?"

"To the ocean, Zeke will take them to Marley."

"We'll need to tie her up or something. We can't just leave her here." Armin said to Mike.

"Don't bother, I'm dying. I can't heal in my weakened state." It was clear that she was telling the truth. They nodded, and left, heading towards the direction Annie pointed them to.

"Armin, we'll finally get to see the ocean!" Eren said to his best friend.

"Yeah, I just hope we can get to them in time." Armin responded, happy, but concerned.

"Let's hurry! Go as fast as your horse can go!" Erwin yelled, sounding like a commander. The seven of them began to go as quickly as possible. Each of them hoped to be able to save the girls, but for Levi and Erwin, it was more personal. They needed to save the girls they were falling for.


	13. Found Part 1

Found Part 1

It was a few days to get to the ocean. They wanted to get there quickly, but they needed to stop a few times. Once the seven of them began to approach the ocean, they were shocked. There were seven titans, along with the Armored and Colossal Titan. Behind them, they could see a man dragging Arcadia and Eclipse up a steep hill. Just as they saw him, he turned and said something to the two titan shifters. Once he was done speaking, he and the girls disappeared as he went down the other side of the hill.

"We need to save Arcadia and Eclipse. We don't have time for this." Armin said, annoyed.

"We'll need to distract the titans so Levi and Erwin can go after them." Mike told the group.

"I'll transform!" Eren said suddenly. Mike thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Mikasa told the titan shifter.

"I don't plan on dying here." Eren snapped at the girl. He got off his horse and ran at the titans. When he got far enough away, be transformed by biting the area at this thumb.

"Mikasa, we'll go attack too, so Eren doesn't get overwhelmed." Armin told the girl.

"We'll all attack. Erwin, Levi, when you two get a chance, go after the girls and Zeke." Mike told them. They nodded their heads and charged. There were no high places, so they couldn't use the ODM gear very well. They would have to use the titans to be able to use the ODM gear.

"The Armored and Colossal Titans seem to be staying back for now." Hanji pointed out.

"We can't assume that it will stay that way, so be on guard." Mike told the group. They agreed and prepared for attack. Mikasa was the first to jump off her horse and take down a titan. Mike and Hanji were next, followed by Armin. Erwin and Levi stayed on their horses, waiting for a moment to go past the titans to the hill.

Hanji took down a titan next, followed by Mike. Armin almost got one, but slightly missed. Eren crushed it before it could hurt Armin. There were three titans left, along with the two titan shifters in the back. They were now taking an interest in them. The Armored Titan began to come closer, followed by the Colossal. As the remaining titans were distracted by the five people flying around them, Levi and Erwin saw their moment. They rode their horses past them all. A titan took notice, but Mike quickly took it down.

"Let's leave the horses." Erwin told Levi as they made it to the hill. They got off their horses and began to climb the hill. It was steep, so it was difficult, but eventually they made it up. They were now able to see that Zeke and the girls were in a boat, and away from them. Luckily there was another boat. They saw it and quickly went down the staircase that was there to the docks where the boat was. Erwin had a row it because of Levi's arm. Erwin rowed as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the other boat.

On the other boat, Eclipse and Arcadia were waking up. They saw that Zeke had his back to them and was more concerned with rowing than them. They began to mouth words to each other, so Zeke wasn't aware that they were awake.

'Are we on a boat, in the ocean?' Arcadia mouthed to her sister.

'I think so, that guy must be Zeke. He must be taking us to Marley.' Eclipse mouthed back. The two were a little dazed because of their head injuries, but they knew they needed to do something. They went back and forth, quietly discussing what to do when Arcadia remembered something.

'Remember what dad said? Our blood can cure a titan shifter. If he's Zeke, then he's a titan shifter and would be easier to deal with if he wasn't one anymore.'

'True, so we'll have to make him drink our blood. Do you know how we'll do that?'

'Attack and hope for the best?'

'Really?'

'Well that's all I got.'

'Alright, just don't get killed.'

'Well that won't be my intention, but if it happens then that'll suck.'

Eclipse rolled her eyes at her sister and began to stand up. Arcadia followed her sister and the two of them crept up on Zeke. Eclipse and Arcadia leapt and jumped on Zeke. They weren't wanting to make him bleed, since neither wanted to deal with a titan. Their combined weight knocked Zeke forward. He let go of the boat's oars and hit the seat in front of him. He quickly got up, knocking the two girls off and almost causing them to go overboard. Even so, both attacked him again. They were able to push him over and hold him down. While he was down, Eclipse pulled out the dagger she had strapped to her thigh. She cut her wrist, and then handed the dagger to her sister. Arcadia cut her wrist and then both pressed their bloody wrists to Zeke's mouth. He managed to shove them off of him, but it was too late. The sisters' blood was taking effect. Zeke began to cough and groan in pain. While he was beginning to change, Eclipse and Arcadia moved away from him, unsure what was going to happen. Zeke's body collapsed to the boat as he began to cough worse than before. After a few moments, he tried to get back up, but began to cough up blood and a clear substance. The blood was the sisters' which was dragging the titan serum out of him. The serum vaporized once it touched air. Once the change was over, Zeke collapsed to the boat once again, completely unconscious. He was no longer a titan shifter.

"We did that…that was horrifying…" Arcadia told her sister, whom nodded in response.

"Find a rope, we need to tie him up." Eclipse said, looking around for rope. Arcadia joined her and soon found rope. They tied up the unconscious man and moved away from him again.

"Arcadia!" Erwin yelled out as Levi called out "Eclipse!" Both girls turned around to look at them. Erwin and Levi's boat was right next to them and the two girls just didn't notice until they spoke up.

"What happened?" Erwin asked, getting onto the boat with the sisters. Levi was right behind him. The two went to their girls. Both sisters told them what happened and once they were done both boys were shocked.

"You slit your wrists? How much blood have you lost?" Levi questioned Eclipse.

"I'm not sure, but we both have lost too much. I don't feel well." Eclipse responded. She was starting to feel lightheaded now.

"Yeah, we should have stopped our bleeding first." Arcadia said starting to sit down.

"We'll handle it, just sit." Erwin told Arcadia. Levi and Erwin wrapped their wrists and put them on their boat. Once the girls were secure, they got Zeke on the boat. "We need to get back."

"I agree, I have a bad feeling about this." Levi told his friend as he sat down. Erwin began rowing towards the others, hoping everyone there was alright. They were all good fighters, but could they handle all those titans?


	14. Found Part 2

Found Part 2

Once Erwin, Levi, Eclipse, Arcadia and the still unconscious Zeke got back to the docks, they made their way up the hill. The stairs were hard to walk up for the sisters, and hard to drag Zeke up for Erwin. Eventually they made it up to the flat top of the hill and they were shocked. They were looking at Eren, in titan form, holding Reiner in his mouth as he bit into him, causing Reiner to scream in pain and call to Bertolt for help. Eren then fully devoured the former Armored Titan. Bertolt, still in Colossal Titan form, turned away, preparing to flee from the scene. Hanji and Mike use this moment to take him down. They cut Bertolt out of his titan and bring him to the ground. Eren, however, didn't feel that Bertolt should still be alive, because he reached over, pulled Bertolt from Mike's grasp and devoured him. The shock was clear on Hanji and Mike's faces.

"He's going to die now…" Erwin, Levi, Eclipse and Arcadia turned to Zeke, whom was now sitting up, watching what's going on as they were.

"What do you mean?" Erwin questioned, slightly annoyed that Zeke woke up.

"He now has four out of nine titans within him. His body won't be able to handle that." Zeke explained.

"If we did to him what we did to you, would that save him?" Eclipse questioned.

"Probably, if he isn't completely fused to his titan body by now."

"Mike! Hanji! Get Eren out of his titan body!" Erwin yelled to his friends. They quickly did as Erwin said. It was difficult to get him out, but they finally managed to. He was burning hot and in horrible pain.

"We need to get down there fast." Eclipse said, pulling her sister down the hill. Erwin, Levi and Zeke followed after. The two sisters made their way to Eren and unwrapped their wounds. Their blood began flowing instantly, so they made Eren drink it. Once it was clear that their blood was taking effect, they rewrapped their wounds. He went through the horrible process to remove the titan serum, but once it was over, Eren was able to rest peacefully. The girls, however, lost a lot of blood now.

"You two need to rest. Come on." Erwin pulled Arcadia to him as Levi pulled Eclipse to him. Both men were glad to have their women back.

"I'm glad you're okay." Arcadia told Erwin, referring to him being knocked out by Bertolt.

"That's supposed to be my line." Erwin responded, hugging Arcadia tightly to him.

"You came for me?" Eclipse asked Levi.

"Obviously." Levi responded. Eclipse smiled and wrapped her arms around Levi.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Levi pulled Eclipse tight to him. Without saying it, Eclipse knew that Levi was relieved to have Eclipse back.

While the four of them were hugging and talking, Mike and Hanji noticed two people were missing.

"Where's Armin and Mikasa?" Hanji asked the Commander. Mike sniffed and began to walk away. Hanji followed after him, knowing that Mike would lead the way to where the two were. The two walked around the disappearing remains of the Colossal Titan. "Armin?" The blonde boy was hovering over a half burnt body, which was Mikasa. Armin was trying to start her heart again, but all he was doing was wasting his own energy. "Armin!" The boy still didn't look away from Mikasa. Armin himself was burnt in some areas, but clearly not as bad as Mikasa. As Hanji and Mike got closer, they saw Mikasa's bones were broken, meaning she had most likely been dead for a while. Her injuring weren't something you could come back from. "Armin…" Hanji pulled the boy away from his friend.

"She saved me…" Was all Armin could say.

"Come on." Hanji pulled the boy away from the area and took him to Eren. Armin passed out on the way, because of his own injuries and emotional trauma.

"Just because you have me, doesn't mean that this is over. Others have been put in place in case this happened." Zeke told Mike once things were calm. Mike turned to Zeke, unfazed by the comment. "You know, I remember you. You were almost killed by the titans I brought with me. You were so terrified by me. It was so ador-" Zeke was cut off by Arcadia's foot in his face. She kicked him so hard he was knocked out. The sudden burst of violence shocked everyone around her.

"Sorry, I have a headache. His voice was annoying." Arcadia simply said, still a bit wobbly from the blood loss. Mike reached out to steady her so she didn't fall over. She smiled and thanked him as Erwin returned to her side. "Erwin, his face hurt my foot." At her sister's words, Eclipse chuckled, along with Hanji and Erwin. Levi and Mike just smirked.

"So what now? He is no longer a titan shifter." Erwin pointed out.

"We bring him back with us and torture him for information." Hanji said without any emotion.

"Exactly." Levi said, agreeing completely. Eclipse and Arcadia were tasked with waking Eren and Armin up. They let the two talk and discuss Mikasa's death, which Eren took hard. Mike, Levi, Hanji and Erwin gathered the horses and discussed official stuff.

"I'm glad you're okay Arcadia. We have a lot to talk about. Especially that date you went on with Erwin." Eclipse told her sister as she hugged her.

"What about you and Levi? When did that happen?" Arcadia questioned her sister back. Both girls chuckled and held each other.

Once the seven horses were found, they all got on them. Hanji, Armin and Eren all got on their horses and since the sisters were still sick from blood loss, Eclipse got on a horse with Levi and Arcadia got on with Erwin. Zeke got tied to a horse, unable to move at all, while Mike got on his horse and pulled Zeke's horse next to him.

It took them two days to get back to the walls. They encountered some titans, but they were able to easily deal with them. As soon as they got back, they locked Zeke away. While he sat in darkness and silence, the others tried to get back to their lives. Erwin and Levi were adjusting to now having females that they care about on another level and Arcadia and Eclipse were adjusting to their new lives within the walls, with a constant threat looming over them. The sisters knew one thing though, when something was going to threaten them, their lovers and their new friends would definitely be there to help them.


	15. The Note

The Note

It's been six months since Zeke has been captured and locked away. Hanji, Mike and Levi tortured him over and over again. Zeke still hasn't said anything, other than "They will come." Everyone's injuries were all healed. Eclipse still had problems with her right ankle, but it was alright for the most part. Losing Mikasa was hard for Eren, Armin and the others of the 104th Training Corps, but they worked through it.

Arcadia and Erwin have gotten closer over the past six months. Really close, so close that Arcadia no longer stays in her own room, she lives in Erwin's room and has been for six months. They have been kissing and getting deeper into their feelings, though neither talks about it. Currently the two of them were lying in bed talking about the expedition the Survey Corps are going on the next day.

"You sure that you're okay with this?" Erwin questioned his girlfriend. They were sitting down halfway covered up, cuddling.

"Erwin, I've told you over and over again. Your military career is first in your life and I completely support and accept that. I'll miss you, but I know you'll come back to me." Arcadia told her boyfriend. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're great, you know that?" Erwin said, pulling Arcadia onto his lap.

"Yeah, I know that." Arcadia giggled and leaned in to kiss Erwin. The two shared a passionate kiss before it began to get heated. This was not the first time things got heated, and the clothes came off.

As all that was happening, Eclipse and Levi were also enjoying each other's company. Their relationship has progressed, not as far as Erwin and Arcadia though. Eclipse sometimes stays with Levi, but she still sleeps in her own room most nights. The two have kissed a few times, but it never went further than that and some cuddles. Currently the two were lying in Levi's bed talking about the expedition.

"You know I'm fine with you going Levi. I know you'll be fine. You're humanities strongest soldier after all." Eclipse told her boyfriend after he questioned her feelings about him going away.

"I know."

"Don't worry about me. I'll have plenty of sister time so it's fine."

"And cleaning. You need to clean this whole castle while we're all gone."

"Seriously Levi?" Eclipse chuckled at Levi's cleaning problems.

"Really. I'll check it all when I get back."

"If you say that to Arcadia, she'll throw dirt everywhere just to be spiteful." Levi looked at Eclipse, slightly offended.

"She wouldn't dare."

"She's spiteful. She'd totally do it." Eclipse laughed at her boyfriend's horrified face. "Don't worry; I'll get her to clean without her going spiteful." The two then fell into a peaceful silence. They would have to say goodbye in the morning, so they wanted to just relax and be calm while they could.

The next morning, the girls had to say goodbye to their boyfriends and friends. They wouldn't see any of them for at least a week. The only remaining Survey Corps members were those watching over Zeke in the dungeon. Neither girl cried, they were totally sure that their men and friends would come back home. Once they were gone, Eclipse and Arcadia spent the rest of the day. The next two days were full of them enjoying sister time. It had been so long since the two had time to just spend with each other. On the third day, the fun came to an end. The two woke up to a note on Eclipse's door. It was stuck to the door with a bloody knife.

"Arcadia, wake up!" Eclipse jumped back into her bed where Arcadia was sleeping. While everyone was gone, the two wanted to stay with each other.

"What is it?" Arcadia questioned sitting up in bed.

"We got a note." Eclipse handed the note to her sister. Arcadia is the one who usually reads everything.

"The note says: 'Hello girls. I'm sure you're wondering what this is about, so I'll just get to the point. You two will go and get Zeke, and then go about a mile outside of the castle to ensure you are away from the Scout's Compound so we can meet. You will not tell anyone about this. You see I am saying will, because I know you will do what I am telling you to do. Why would you, you ask? Well because if you don't your precious Scouts will die. There is an ambush set up for them, and whether or not they do get ambushed again, is up to you. You have until sundown.'"

"Who is that from?"

"It doesn't say."

"Come on, let's go." The two girls changed into their day clothes and each wrote a letter to their boyfriend and friends before heading to the dungeon. They snuck past the guards and entered the actual room where the holding cells were. Zeke was tied to a chair, currently asleep. The girls broke into the cell and hesitated before Arcadia reached out to shake the man.

"Psst, Zeke, wake up." Arcadia half whispered. The man's eyes instantly shot open. It caused both girls to jump back.

"What do you want? Have they made their move?" Zeke questioned.

"We got a note. We have to take you with us." Eclipse responded harshly. Both girls untied him before leading him out of the dungeon. The three of them did as the note told them to do. Once they arrived at the meeting place, the girls gasped.

"Dad?" Both girls asked as they looked at their father.

"Technically, I'm not but I guess you can still call me that." Their father said.

"What's going on? I thought you were against Zeke and Marley." Arcadia questioned, very confused.

"Things change." He simply said. "Zeke and I are going to take you to Marley, unless you want the Scouts to die."

"Fine." Both girls said. They would do anything to keep all of them safe.

"Then let's go." Zeke said, clearly glad to get away from the Scout Compound. They got into a carriage which took them back to the ocean. Once at the ocean, they get on a large boat. Both girls are in awe of the boat, and the ocean. They hardly noticed it last time they were there.

"How long will this take?" Arcadia questioned Zeke.

"It will take a few days." Zeke said simply. He was leaning on the side of the railing of the deck of the boat.

"What exactly is going to happen when we get to Marley?" Eclipse questioned.

"You both will get married to people. One will marry me and the other the leader of Marley. Arcadia because of your kick to my face, you will marry me. We will have royal blooded babied that have the power of the titans flowing through their veins."

"Royal? Me? Babies? What?!" Arcadia questioned, horrified.

"I am a member of the Fritz royal family. And yes, we will be married and have children. You shouldn't be so horrified. Your sister will have it worse than you."

"What do you mean?" Eclipse asked, slightly worried.

"Our leader is so much worse than I am. So good luck." Zeke chuckled and walked away. He told a random person to show them to their room and then disappeared. The two girls went to their room and went to sleep. They had a feeling they would need to rest up for the ordeal they would have to face once they arrived at Marley.


	16. Arrival

Arrival

*Just a warning, this chapter and the next ones will have abusive actions, crude comments and some events forced upon the two main female characters.*

It took a day and a day and a half to get to land once again. That day and a half was full of Arcadia and Eclipse sleeping and remaining in their room. They were given food and water, but they weren't hungry at all.

"Wake up girls!" Zeke yelled as he slammed their door open. The two girls woke up, and glared at the man. "We're docking now, so get up." With that, Zeke disappeared from their doorway with a chuckle.

"We're really here… I had hoped that it was a dream." Arcadia told her sister sadly. Eclipse nodded her head and got up off the bed, her sister following her behind her. The two left the room and went up to the deck. Zeke and a few others were there looking relieved about something. The two went to the rails and looked at the land but there was nothing there. Nothing except two semi-large black metal things with wheels. They were a little bigger than the carriages the two girls occasionally rode in.

"What's that?" Arcadia questioned Zeke.

"An automobile." Zeke responded before turning to the sisters. "Go put these on." Zeke handed them white dresses. "You need to look presentable when you meet our leader." The two girls put on the dresses, and then followed Zeke down the ramp to the dock. They walked over to the automobiles and stood. A man about 35 years old stepped out of one of them. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes as cold as ice. He wore a white suit over a muscular and fit 6'5" body. He blew out some smoke from his cigarette as he smiled at the girls. Tossing the cigarette away he began to walk to Arcadia, Eclipse and Zeke.

"Warchief Zeke… You're late." The man said in a condescending and annoyed tone.

"Sir Johnathan, I apolo-" Zeke was cut off as the man, the leader of Marley, known as Sir Johnathan raised his hand.

"Are these the women with the special blood?" Sir Johnathan asked staring hungrily at the sisters.

"Yes, the one with the fair pink hair is Eclipse and the one with the bright red hair is Arcadia." Zeke told the man.

"They both look delicious. Which one do I get?" the man seemed excited and it gave both sisters chills.

"Eclipse."

"Good. I was hoping to get her. She has such fire and strength in her eyes. I can't wait to break her."

"We'll see who breaks first." Eclipse said with a laugh that shot into her sister's soul. It was a laugh that meant bad things were going to happen.

"How cute." Sir Johnathan chuckled, amused by her response. He reached out and grabbed her chin pulling her face to his. "Play nice sweetie, or else your friends will be slaughtered. Hell, maybe I'll even have some fun with your sister. She seems like she'd be a screamer." He shoved Eclipse backward but caught herself before she fell. Eclipse knew she was going to have to put up with some stuff if it kept his creepy ass away from her sister. To the leader's words, Arcadia tensed up and backed up into Zeke whom seemed slightly annoyed at the leader's words.

"We should get going." Zeke said suddenly.

"Ah, yes, we should. You and your bride-to-be will ride in that automobile, my bride-to-be will be with me in this one." Sir Johnathan said, very pleased with the events. Zeke led Arcadia away from Eclipse and put her into the automobile, getting in after her. Eclipse got in after Sir Johnathan did.

"So, that's the man you mentioned…" Arcadia said to Zeke.

"Yes it is." Zeke responded looking over at her.

"Where did my dad go? I thought that he was coming here with us."

"Who knows." He shook his head and the automobile fell into silence. Over in Eclipse and Sir Johnathan's car, it was also silence. He was hungrily staring at her, but she was ignoring him. It took half a day to get to the actual country of Marley, and when they did arrive, it was dark. Once there, they went to a large castle and got out of the automobiles. The two girls were led away from each other without the ability to say a word to each other. Eclipse was shoved into a large bedroom that clearly belonged to the leader of Marley. Arcadia was led into Zeke's room. It was a simple room, not too big and not too small.

"Will I ever get to see my sister?" Arcadia asked, unsure of it all. Zeke sat down on his bed and looked up at Arcadia.

"Most likely, but Sir Johnathan may choose to keep you and Eclipse away from you. Knowing she needs to keep you safe is what gives her strength." Zeke explained. He began to take off his boots as he explained.

"What are you doing?"

"It's dark, late and I'm tired. So we're going to sleep."

"Oh…" Arcadia just stood there, before turning around so Zeke could change into his bed clothes.

"Here." Zeke gave Arcadia one of his shirts, so she could change.

"Thanks I guess." Arcadia hesitantly changed once Zeke turned away. After she was changed, she just stood there. Zeke sighed and pulled her to his bed before shoving her onto it.

"Just get in the bed and sleep. I'm too tired to do anything." Zeke got into his bed and pulled the blankets over himself and Arcadia. When Arcadia thought that Zeke had fallen asleep, she began to cry. However, Zeke was still awake and heard her sobs.

Meanwhile, Eclipse was in Sir Johnathan's room refusing to do what he wanted. He had changed into his bed clothing and tried to convince Eclipse to get naked to sleep with him.

"Oh come on, you're no fun. Well never mind, I'm too tired to sleep. Here, get changed and get in the bed." Sir Johnathan handed Eclipse a shirt of his for her to wear to bed. He then got into his bed and waited. Eclipse changed into the shirt and got into the bed. Sir Johnathan tried to put an arm around her, but she elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to chuckle and move away. As Eclipse fell into a dreamless sleep, all she could think was she hoped Arcadia and the Survey Corps were okay.

The next two days were fairly calm. The two sisters got up, put a special dress on and went to breakfast with Zeke and Sir Johnathan. After that, the two of them walked through the gardens before getting some various tests taken. They were also given a shot in their arms each day. They were told that it would give their hidden memories back to them. The two girls didn't have much interaction with Zeke and john, except for night and early morning. The girls were glad that they didn't have to deal with them much. Eclipse felt angry about the whole situation, but she was glad that her sister was safe. Arcadia was feeling off. She was angry about it all, but it didn't show. She was just blank about it all. Both girls also badly missed their lovers and their close friends and wanted to go back home, but the girls knew that as long as they had each other, and knew that the people they loved was okay, then they would be able to get through it.


	17. They've Been Taken Again? Seriously?

They've Been Taken Again? Seriously?

It's been a week since the Survey Corps left their compound. They were able to create a base in a safe place, they were even able to leave some people there. As soon as they got into their castle, Levi went to his room in hopes that Eclipse was there and Erwin went to his Arcadia's room. When Levi entered his room, he found a letter on his bed.

"The fuck is this?" Levi questioned as he picked up the letter. Levi began to read the letter out loud to himself. "Levi, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to say goodbye. I have to leave for a while, maybe forever and I just need you to know that I'm doing this for you and our friends. No matter what happens, always know I love you. I love all of you. You all have been such great friends and I'm so thankful for being able to share some of my life with you all. Goodbye Levi. I love you. Please live on and forget me. Be happy. I love you. Goodbye Survey Corps. With much love, Eclipse." Levi began to breathe hard as his heart began to race. His legs gave out and the letter flew through his mind. "Where did she go and why?" He couldn't understand and it honestly hurt him. Eclipse was the first girl he ever felt this way about so his heart couldn't help but hurt.

As Levi read and reacted to his letter, Erwin entered his room to find a letter of his own.

"What is this?" Erwin picked up the letter on his bed and began to read it out loud to himself. "Erwin, my lovely caterpillar eyebrow boyfriend." Erwin couldn't help but chuckle at Arcadia's nickname for him. He then began to read again. "You can clearly see that I'm not there in our bed. I'm so sorry. While you were gone, something happened and I had to leave. I can't be specific about it, but just know I'm doing this for you and the Scouts' safety. I probably will never be able to return to you. No matter what happens, always know that I love you and all of our friends. I know it'll suck, but you got to move on and forget me. Be happy without me. Tell the others that I'm so sorry for leaving like this. Goodbye Erwin, goodbye everyone. Thank you all for being so great to me. Thank you. Goodbye. With love and sorrow, Arcadia." Erwin was just in shock. He could feel the heartache from Arcadia's words. Before he could think about it too much, Hanji burst through the door.

"Erwin, something's happened." Hanji told the man, who clearly already knew that something had happened. "Come on, you must have questions, and Mike has the answers." Hanji told him, referring to the letter in Erwin's hands. Hanji led Erwin to Mike's office and as he did, he explained to Erwin about the letter that Levi had gotten and how he was with Mike already. When they walked through the doors to Mike's office, they saw the Commander was behind his desk holding papers and Levi was pacing in front of the desk Mike was sitting at.

"Sit down." Was all Mike said to the three squad leaders (Erwin, Hanji and Levi), whom all did as their Commander told them to do. "I found these maps and this note on my desk. The maps are showing how to find exactly where Marley is."

"Why would someone give you those?" Hanji questioned, confused.

"This note says it's from Arcadia and Eclipse's father. He says in the note, "Hello Survey Corps, you are probably wondering where Arcadia and Eclipse are, also will be wondering where Zeke is. The answer is they are in Marley. Arcadia and Eclipse will be forced to be married off and have children. Their blood is very valuable so the Marley agents within your walls made me set up another ambush to kill you all. So of course to keep you all safe, my two girls would do anything to keep you safe. The maps I left with this note will lead you to where the girls exactly are. I can't get involved further from this point. Please save my daughters. Don't let them suffer in the life that I saved them from. Save them." The three hearing the note for the first time were shocked. They had no idea that is the reason why the girls had left.

"We're going to save them, aren't we?" Hanji yelled, standing up. He had bonded with Arcadia over researching titans and bonded with Eclipse since she was the one who drew all the things Hanji and Arcadia did to the titans for official record, so he was also personally involved as Erwin and Levi were.

"Of course." Mike instantly responded. He had also grown close with Arcadia since Erwin is practically his best friend.

The four of them got ready to go request a formal recovery operation so more of the military could help get the girls back. As they got ready, Eren and Armin ran into them. They told them the situation, and decided to go with them. They went to the capital and instantly got rejected. They knew the girls' blood could save humanity but the government didn't care. They were told no military action was to be taken, that no military personnel would leave the walls to save the girls. They were forbidden and threatened with execution if they disobeyed. The six of them were escorted back to their compound by Military Police to ensure they didn't do anything.

"What are we going to do now?" Eren questioned, very upset as all six of them were.

"Resign." Mike told them simply. They were all shocked. "They said no military. If we resign, then we technically aren't breaking any rules."

"Exactly." Erwin and Levi agreed. The others agreed as well and wrote letters of resignation. They left Moblit in charge because they could trust him to have their backs and take good care of the Survey Corps.

The four adults began to get ready, and told Eren and Armin that they weren't to come, but the two refused to stay behind. They and Mikasa were involved with saving Arcadia and Eclipse the first time, and they felt they needed to be involved in the rescue of them once again. The adults had to just agree, since it was clear that Armin and Eren weren't going to stay behind no matter what. Once the six of them were done packing, they headed out on their horses, following the maps to Marley.

~*To Marley, with Arcadia and Eclipse*~

Eclipse and Sir Johnathan were in their room. Sir Johnathan was calm and not creepy for once. He genuinely seemed interested in Eclipse's life.

"So, tell me about your life within the walls." Sir Johnathan told Eclipse as they sat on the bed they now share. Eclipse was tolerating him for the time being.

"I stayed with the Survey Corps in their headquarters. I painted some murals on the castle walls in honor of their fallen comrades." Eclipse explained.

"You paint? I'll have to prepare a special room for your art. I would love to see what you can do given good quality supplies." Eclipse nodded her head to his words. "So, did you have a boyfriend within the walls?" Eclipse didn't respond at all, which makes it clear that the answer was yes. "So you did huh?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good, that makes this even more fun. I'll love forcing myself on you knowing that it won't just hurt you but it'll hurt someone else as well. You'll wish that it was him and that will make it even more fun." Sir Johnathan chuckled as the disgusting part of him came back out.

"Tch, you're a pig." Eclipse snapped shaking her head.

"Maybe so, but I'll be the pig you'll be marrying." With that Sir Johnathan left the room to do official stuff. Eclipse shook her head; she was able to just ignore it all. She planned to not pay attention to the disgusting words and just worry about any actions he takes on her, which he had taken none yet.

While Eclipse was dealing with a pig, Arcadia was dealing with the former Beast Titan. The two were in their room on their small bed. While Zeke was sadistic, he wasn't a sleazy pig like Sir Johnathan. Hell, his horrible side wasn't even that bad anymore.

"You cried the first night you stayed here." Zeke told Arcadia suddenly.

"You heard that?" Arcadia questioned, hoping she didn't hear that correctly.

"Yes, so why did you cry?"

"I was taken away from my friends and my boy-" Arcadia paused, shocked that she almost admitted to him that she had someone back home. She figured that he would use that against her.

"You almost said boyfriend, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I had a boyfriend that I really care about."

"Hmm." Zeke, for an unknown reason, felt bad for the girl. "That is unfortunate, but even so, I will have to do what I'm told to do."

"I understand that, but know that I will not allow you to do anything to me without a fight."

"I know."

"You know, now that I think about it, why? Why do you have to do what you are told? You are a grown man. Can't you do what you want?" Zeke stared blankly at the girl on his bed.

"I am with Marley. I will do what I need to do and what I'm told to do to ensure Marley gets what they want." Zeke replied after a moment. Arcadia knew from Eren that Zeke had been brainwashed by Marley to go against his family. She just watched a little part of that doubt come through the brainwashing. Arcadia wondered if she could save her and her sister by breaking Zeke and turning him to their side.


	18. Hole In The Wall

It took a little bit of time but the six former Survey Corps members Mike, Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Armin and Eren finally made it to Marley. They were able to sneak into the city that surrounds the castle where the maps lead them to. Once they made it into the city, a group of four people stopped them.

"You six! Stop!" One of the people said harshly. "You all aren't from here are you?"

"We-" Mike began, but was stopped by the man raising her hand.

"You are people from the walls, I know that. So come with us." The six hesitate before following the men. They are taken to a cellar where a group of confused people were.

"Who are they?" Some random guy asked.

"Wall people." When they all were in the room, the leader began to speak. "We are the rebellion against Marley referred to as Eldia Restorationists."

"You people are who my father worked with?!" Eren looked shocked, but interested.

"Your father?"

"Grisha Yeager." There were murmurs and gasps.

"We'll talk about it later." The leader, whose name is Brian, told the group of people. Once everyone was calm, Mike and Hanji told them why they were there and what they needed to do. "So those two women have special blood? Plus two of you are romantically involved with them? Do you want to save them, just because of feelings or because you want to save humanity?"

"We want to save our friends, but we mainly want to save humanity." Mike explained. The group whispered and talked about it all before turning to the six of them.

"We'll help you. However you will do it our way. We will first watch over them and fully know the situation before action. Come, we will show you where we are able to spy on the people in the castle." Before the six of them left the cellar, they were put in Marleyean type clothing. Once the six Wall people left the cellar and got to look around this time, they were shocked. There were so many things that they had never seen before. They didn't get a chance to talk about it though, but they knew they would later. Once they reached the castle wall, they moved certain chunks of the wall to reveal a hollow area where a few people could stay. They were able to look through holes in the wall to see a large rose garden. There was a metal pipe in the wall that somehow leads to the main sitting area of the rose garden, so they could also hear what they were seeing. At the moment, Arcadia and Eclipse were there with Sir Johnathan and Zeke. Brain explained to the former Scouts who Sir Johnathan was since they didn't know. After the explanation, they turned their attention to the rose garden and the people in it.

"Come on Eclipse, give me a hug. I won't bite." Sir Johnathan chuckled, reaching out to hug the clearly annoyed woman. She smacked his hands away and shoved him away from her.

"Don't touch me you filly, gruesome shit stain!" Eclipse snapped before storming out of the rose garden. Levi couldn't help but smile about what Eclipse said.

"Eclipse wait!" Arcadia moved to chase her sister, but was stopped by Zeke grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

"Don't, let her be." Zeke told the girl.

"Zeke, I need to. Eclipse needs me and she may hurt others in her rage." Arcadia told the man. He nodded her head and let her run off. Zeke could tell that Sir Johnathan was annoyed with him.

"Why aren't you harsh or rude to her? You are treating her like a guest. She is a hostage. She's not here willingly. Treat her badly. Let her know that you own her." Sir Johnathan told Zeke. He nodded his head, but didn't say anything about it. "So how far have you gone with her?"

"She allows me to sleep next to her and allows a few touches, as you just saw. Anything more and she just gets angry and vicious." Zeke explained which caused Sir Johnathan to chuckle.

"Eclipse is a vicious bitch. She tolerates me in a bed with her, but anytime I try to touch her, she snaps. She's really fun. It really gets me going."

"Did Eclipse say anything about a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she had a boyfriend. I think it's just so cute. I can't wait to destroy that."

"Arcadia also had a boyfriend. She doesn't seem like she is dealing with being without him. She clearly cuddled with him while sleeping. I have woken up a few times with her accidentally cuddling up to me." Erwin practically growled when he heard Zeke say that.

"Oh how cute. Now to serious things, we need to hurry up. We got word that members of the Scouts have left the walls. They may already be here. We need to marry them and have children with them already."

"I know." With that, Zeke and Sir Johnathan left the rose garden. The seven people watching were in shock. The former Scouts had hoped that what Arcadia and Eclipse's father had written wasn't true, but it clearly was. Erwin and Levi were livid and it took everything in them to not just break out of the wall to attack them all. The seven of them made their way back to their hideout quickly, to discuss the information they gathered with the others.

"We need to save them before anything happens." Hanji told them all.

"The red-head didn't seem to care much. Does she even want to be saved?" Brian questioned.

"Of course! She just deals with her emotions differently." Erwin snapped the others agreed. The six of them refused to believe that Arcadia was on Marley's side.

"We'll do more recon so we get the whole picture. We won't act until we watch them for a while." Brian told the six. They agreed, but were still itching to do something.

~* With Arcadia and Eclipse*~

As soon as Arcadia ran out of the rose garden, she went right to Eclipse's art room. She had a feeling that it's where Eclipse would be, and she was.

"Sis, you okay?" Arcadia asked, hesitantly walking into the room. Eclipse was splattering blood colored paint onto a canvas. She looked like she murdered something.

"This is so hard Arc. This whole thing is just so difficult. I want to just kill him and move on, but I can't because someone might hurt you or the Scouts may die because of it." Eclipse explained as she turned to her sister. She smiled at her sister. "Don't worry; I'll be alright as long as I know you are okay."

"Well I'm okay, so then you're okay." Arcadia chuckled.

"So what about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Zeke is actually a pretty cool guy."

"Arcadia, how much of your past memories have come back?"

"Well, I remember you were always against Marley and I was with Marley, so we'd fight a lot. I remember joining that warrior program. I also remember that it was soon after I turned 13 that we left and out memories were erased." Arcadia told her sis as she began to paint on a canvas of her own. "I'm pretty sure that Zeke said he was also in that program. I wonder if he and I were in there at the same time." Arcadia said as an afterthought.

"Arcadia," Eclipse pulled her sis to face her. "Where is your head at? Who are you with?" to that, Arcadia laughed and shook her head.

"All that was the past. I'm with you Eclipse. No matter what, always know that." Arcadia and her sis hugged and laughed. The two had fun painting and enjoyed their sister time before cleaning up so they could go to dinner. They were glad they could still have some fun sister time before dealing with Zeke and Sir Johnathan.


	19. Tide Changing

Tide Changing

*Warning: Attempted rape in this chapter, and a violent attack.*

Arcadia, Eclipse, Zeke and Sir Johnathan had a simple dinner. There was no real conversation and no harsh or crude words. It was peaceful, which instantly caused the sisters to be on guard. The girls said goodnight to each other before heading to their rooms with Zeke and Sir Johnathan. Eclipse just changed and got into her bed. She fell asleep quickly to avoid having any type of conversation with Sir Johnathan. While Eclipse slept Sir Johnathan snuck up into the bed on her side. He gently moved her blankets off her and quickly tied both her hands to the bed post above her head. Instantly Eclipse woke up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eclipse snapped.

"It's time. Just shut up." Sir Johnathan told Eclipse. He began to remove all his clothing and once he was done, he leaned over to try to touch her. Just as he was about to touch her, his nose was met by Eclipse's forehead. "Fuck!"

"You damn shit stain!" Eclipse growled as she snapped the rope around her wrists. She grabbed Sir Johnathan's left arm and snapped it. He tried to attack her back, but she got a hold of one of his balls. "You try to force yourself on me?! You'll regret that!" Eclipse tore off his left ball as he screamed in pain. She then shoved the torn off body part into his mouth to silence his screams of pain. Moments later, guards came in and took Eclipse out of the room. They held her in the dining room, until Sir Johnathan walked in.

"That was quite painful." Sir Johnathan chuckled. Smoke was coming out of his wounds.

"You're a titan shifter." Eclipse said, with no emotion. She honestly should have seen that one coming.

"Yes, I am. Even though I can heal quickly, I believe you and I need to take a break. Being around you hurts. You are vicious and painful to be near."

"Where will I go?"

"The dungeon." Sir Johnathan looked at his guards. "Lock her up." Eclipse fought against them, but was overpowered. She was locked in the dungeon without another word.

"I may be in this gross dungeon, but at least I didn't let him do anything to me." Eclipse told herself as she sat down on the ground.

While that happened Arcadia and Zeke had made their way to the room they share. They didn't say anything to each other as they got ready for bed. Arcadia finished getting ready and then got into bed. Arcadia was about to fall asleep when she felt Zeke pin her down.

"Zeke?" Arcadia questioned, confused. She looked up at the man, who seemed a bit upset over it.

"I have to do this now." Zeke told the girl, who just shook her head at him.

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. Come on Zeke. Do you really want to do this to me?" Arcadia questioned the man. He froze. It was clear that the years of brainwashing were failing now. Zeke shook his head and lay down next to the girl.

"For now, I won't do anything…for now…"

"Thank you." Arcadia told the confused man as she snuggled back up in her blankets. Zeke laid there very confused until he finally fell asleep. The next day, Arcadia woke up to Zeke gone. She went to breakfast and saw that Eclipse was gone as well. Sir Johnathan told her how Eclipse attacked him, so she was staying in the dungeon for a bit. She asked if she could see her sister, but Eclipse was being punished so Arcadia couldn't see her yet. Arcadia then asked where Zeke was but Sir Johnathan ignored her, like she didn't say anything. Since she had nothing better to do, she went to the rose garden to enjoy time. It gave her a chance to think about everything.

Arcadia loved her life within the walls with the Scouts. She loved Erwin so much but now that her old memories have come back, she feels so confused. She isn't quite sure where her loyalties lie anymore. Her feelings are now all over the place, and it's causing her a lot of stress. After a lot of thinking, Arcadia decided to just go back to sleep. She didn't want to deal with emotions or think about any of it at the moment.

It took a few days for Zeke to arrive back in the castle. While Arcadia was visiting her sister, she got word that Zeke was in their room and wanted to talk to her. Arcadia told her sister that she'd see her later and then went her bedroom. When she opened the door, Zeke was on their bed.

"Hey Zeke, I've been wondering where you went." Arcadia said to the man as she approached him. He shot up, grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her on their bed. He pinned her down and Arcadia was able to see the visible anger on his face.

"I pity you. You walk around here like you are here because you want to be. You better remember that you are my property now. Until you decide to turn your back on your Wall people, you will be treated like the trash you are. So stop acting so familiar with me. We are not friends. You are the enemy." Zeke growled at the girl who was now frightened.

"What happened to you?"

"Shut up!" Zeke smacked Arcadia and then threw her onto the floor, causing her to smack her head on the little desk that was next to their bed. "Clean yourself up. Don't you dare bleed on my floor." With that, Zeke stormed out of the room. Arcadia was left dazed and totally confused. Arcadia remained silent the rest of the day and avoided Zeke until they got into bed to sleep. The next day Eclipse is released from the dungeon to find that her sister has disappeared. Eclipse asked Zeke and Sir Johnathan where her sister was, but everyone just pretended like nothing was going on with Arcadia. They wouldn't tell her anything at all, and of course, that sent Eclipse into a rage.

"Where is Arcadia!" Eclipse screamed as she threw random things around and broke things.

"My dear, if you would just calm your-" Sir Johnathan tried, but got a vase thrown at him. "Calm down now, or you will go back to your cell!" Eclipse did just the opposite. She threw a chair right at Sir Johnathan. It cracked and knocked him into a wall. "Lock her up so much that she can't even breathe comfortably!" It took quite a few guards to take her down and lock her up again. Eclipse was able to seriously wound a few guards in her violent outburst.

While Eclipse was losing it because she didn't know where he sister was, Brian was watching and knew exactly where Arcadia was. He needed to tell the others about all of the new developments. He quickly made his way back to the Eldia Restorationists' hideout. The former scouts quickly flocked around him asking what the new news is and how everyone is doing.

"Eclipse is in the dungeon for the second time. Sir Johnathan tried to assault her and caused her to get locked up. The second time was for breaking various objects and throwing a chair at Sir Johnathan because no one would tell her where her sister was." Brian said to the former Scouts and the remaining Eldia Restorationists. He chose to explain Eclipse's events first, partly because Levi looked ready to dismember him.

"What do you mean? Where's Arcadia?" Erwin questioned, concerned.

"Well, both Eclipse and Arcadia's memories have come back. It turns out that Arcadia was once against us and with Marley. A few days ago Zeke disappeared and returned as a horrible violent person. I believe he was sent to their brainwashing facility. I believe that is where Arcadia is right now."

"What?" Erwin asked, slightly horrified.

"I'm sorry Erwin, but I think that Arcadia is a lost cause. If she really is bring brainwashed by Marley now, she may never come back from it."

"I want to see this for myself." Erwin snapped, with the other former Scouts agreeing with him. Brian agreed and led Erwin, Mike, Hanji, and Levi to the part of the wall they can hide in. Armin and Eren stayed behind. They wanted the truth, but figured that the older former Scouts should deal with such a thing. So the five adults made their way to the castle wall and got into it. They could see that Sir Johnathan and Zeke were sitting in the rose garden drinking tea.

"So Eclipse is screaming in the dungeon about Arcadia. I feel like I need to be able to tell her something. Maybe she'll play nice with me if I do." Sir Johnathan told Zeke, whom nodded in return.

"Arcadia is progressing great. She'll be able to return soon. Her old feelings have awoken fully. Her memories back to the day they were erased were gone. The final thing to do is plant the false memories in place of the ones made on Paradis." Zeke explained, seemingly glad about it all.

"Good, shall we begin the wedding planning then?"

"Some, though Arcadia may want to have a lot of say in the wedding. Females are like that."

"Ha! True, but don't let her hear you talk like that. Women hate men saying such things." The two laughed about it as they finished their tea.

"Fuck!" Erwin swore, furious about all he had heard.

"Now we know, so we can plan better." Hanji told his friend, trying to help cheer him up.

"We need to get back so we can put a good plan together, so we can move as soon as possible." Mike said to Erwin.

"Alright." Erwin looked at Levi, whom seemed just as angry as Erwin. Levi said nothing to anyone; he had no words for how the events were unfolding. The group of them headed back to the hideout to come up with a plan. They hoped it wasn't too late to save the sisters.


	20. No Longer The Girl You Knew

No Longer The Girl You Knew

*Warning: Violence in this chapter*

Eclipse was trapped in the dungeon once again. This time she wasn't alone. Sir Johnathan sent his top torturers to torture her into submission. He wanted to break her and cause her to agree to willingly be his wife. They stabbed her in the legs and cut her up on her arms. They were allowed to do anything except anything sexual or anything that would damage her face. They soon found out that Eclipse's will was strong and they knew that she wouldn't break no matter what. The few torturers soon were told by Sir Johnathan to give up. He had a new idea. He knew it was pointless to try to bring her down, well pointless for a stranger to try.

It had been a few days since Eclipse was locked up, and Arcadia was gone, but that day, Arcadia had arrived back at the castle. The first place Sir Johnathan sent her was the dungeon to visit her sister.

"Arcadia! Your back!" Eclipse gasped when she saw her sister enter the dungeon. Eclipse smiled at her sister, but it soon faded when she saw how Arcadia looked. She was looking like she was annoyed to see Eclipse.

"Why do you look so happy to see me?" Arcadia questioned, very annoyed.

"Arcadia? Are you okay?"

"I'm better than I have been in a while." Arcadia walked to her sister. "I heard that you've been uncooperative. I was sent to change that."

"What are you talking about? Arcadia, we're sisters. You said you're with me." Eclipse was confused and a little hurt.

"What are you talking about? Are you stupid? I'm with Marley. I stand with the man I'm marrying in a few days." Arcadia told Eclipse whom fell silent with shock.

"Arc-" Eclipse was cut off by Arcadia slapping her.

"Don't address me like that. You are beneath me. Eldian garbage." Eclipse couldn't react at all. She could feel pieces of herself break. "So, will you be nice to Sir Johnathan? His feelings were hurt when you attacked him. That isn't okay." Eclipse didn't respond at all. "Answer me! Will you be nice to Sir Johnathan?" To the silence, Arcadia pressed a heated knife to Eclipse's wrist. She tried hard to not cry out, but she did. "Will you be nice? Yes or no, bitch?" Arcadia screamed at her sister.

"No." Eclipse snapped. Arcadia snapped Eclipse's right thumb, followed by the rest of her fingers on her right hand. Which caused Eclipse to scream in pain.

"Well, is your answer different now?" Arcadia asked, chuckling at her hurt sister. Eclipse nodded her head. She couldn't handle this right now. "Good girl. I'll let Sir Johnathan know." With that Arcadia turned and left the dungeon. Arcadia updated Sir Johnathan on the events she caused. Once she told Sir Johnathan, whom was happy about it all. She asked where Zeke was. She was told that Zeke was in the rose garden, so that's where she ran off to.

"Hey Zeke!" Arcadia called happily as she ran into the rose garden to see the man. He turned and smiled. He was sitting on a bench watching a few hummingbirds fly around some flowers.

"Hello Arcadia." He replied clearly glad that Arcadia was there. Unbeknownst to them, the four former Scouts and Brian were watching, full of shock. They watched as Arcadia made her way to Zeke and got onto his lap. Her legs were on either side of his, causing her to straddle his lap, facing him. "I was missing you."

"Sorry honey, I had to deal with Eclipse." Arcadia responded as Zeke wrapped his arms around Arcadia.

"Hope it went well." Arcadia nodded so he continued. "So, shall we discuss our wedding?" Arcadia's eyes lit up.

"Of course, I'm so excited about it."

"So am I." The two began to talk about their wedding and all the things they wanted. After a while of listening, Erwin couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave to go back to the hideout. Thankfully he did. If he kept watching, he would have flipped out.

"So now that we've talked about the wedding, let's talk about the wedding night." Arcadia whispered to Zeke. He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"How about I show you how it'll start?"

"Alright. It better be good." Zeke chuckled and leaned in towards Arcadia. The two began to kiss and it quickly turned into heated making out. They were going to go further, but a servant interrupted them to tell them that dinner was ready. The two glared at the servant, which scared her, but got up and began to head out of the rose garden.

"So was that good?" Zeke questioned, mocking Arcadia. She giggled and nodded her head. The two were looking at each other like they were in love. They walked out of the rose garden hand in hand. Within the wall, it took a few moments before anyone could say anything.

"Please tell me that didn't happen…" Hanji said, horrified at what he saw and heard.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Arcadia is too far gone. She may not come back. I never thought that she would be this deep into the brainwashing." Brian told the people in the wall with him. "When we take Marley down, she will go down with them. There is no saving her now." The remaining people in the walls left to return and let everyone know about the turn of events. They all decided that they would focus on saving Eclipse, but the former Scouts wouldn't give up on Arcadia.

"So how exactly will we go about getting Eclipse?" Levi questioned once the main Eldia Restorationists and former Scouts were in the room.

"When Arcadia and Zeke get married we should be able to sneak in. the guards will all be mostly in the area where the wedding is taking place, so they may not be paying too much attention to the other areas of the castle." Brian said to the group.

"So Arcadia and Zeke will be married while we save Eclipse? Do you really think that she'd leave her sister?" Hanji questioned, already knowing that Eclipse would never leave her sister like that.

"I'll be able to convince her that it's the best for her and Arcadia." Levi responded simply. "If she won't listen to reason, then I'll just drag her out with us."

"Alright, s before we go into more detail, I think Erwin should stay behind." Brian said as he looked at Erwin. He was clearly very angry and upset at the turn of events.

"I'm going." Erwin said, harshly.

"No you're not. I told you that we'd do this out way and-" Brian was cut off by Erwin.

"I'm going! I have to see her dammit. I understand that I can't save Arcadia, but I need to see her." Erwin explained as he tried to remain calm.

"Fine, but don't do anything that would jeopardize the mission." Erwin nodded at Brian's words. Brian, Levi, Hanji, Mike, Erwin, Armin and Eren (Plus a few others) all sat around a table and discussed their plan, in detail. They hoped that they had a good enough plan that would save Eclipse, without anyone losing their lives.


	21. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

*Warning: There will be death and violence in this chapter.*

*Wedding dress for Arcadia is a Lazaro Style 3018 and the bridesmaid dress for Eclipse is a Dusky Dreaming Dress(the long one with V-neck)*

Eclipse sat in the dungeon alone for a few days after Arcadia hurt her. The stab wounds she got from the torture were healing slowly and her broken hand was also. The wounds in her soul and heart were what weren't healing. On the third day of solitude, Sir Johnathan showed up at her cell.

"Hello my dear. How are you doing?" Sir Johnathan asked the broken girl. She just stared at the floor, not paying any attention to him. "Come on my dear. It's time for celebration. Today is your sister's wedding."

"What?" Eclipse questioned, finally looking up at him.

"Yes, your baby sis is getting married to the former Beast Titan, not that either of them remember that." Sir Johnathan chuckled as he unlocked her cell.

"What do you mean?" To Eclipse's question, Sir Johnathan chuckled again.

"Both Zeke and Arcadia have been brainwashed. Their memories have been erased and false memories have been put in place. Both think that they have been in love and together for pretty much all of their lives. They know they are with Marley and went through the warrior program together, but they have no clue about Zeke being a former titan or Arcadia having special blood." Sir Johnathan explained, as he unlocked all of Eclipse's bindings. "Before I forget, do not tell either of them the truth. First off, it would ruin their wedding day, which would result in punishment for you, and second, it would hurt them. Breaking the brainwashing could kill them or screw up their minds." Sir Johnathan helped the girl stand up as she contemplated what she was told. Eclipse said nothing as she was led upstairs and into a bright room. "Clean her up, put her in the dress Arcadia chose and then take her to Arcadia."

"Yes sir." Female servants washed and dressed Eclipse as she remained silent. They put her in a long pale purple dress with some black at the waist. Then she was taken to a large room. Arcadia and a few servants stood in front of a closet. When the servants led Eclipse into the room, everyone in there looked at them.

"Oh hello Eclipse, they let you out for my wedding?" Arcadia said as she went to her sister. She had a smile on her face.

"Arcadia?" Eclipse hesitantly asked.

"Oh wow, they were able to clean you up well. Only your hand tells that you are hurt." Arcadia said as she looked her sister over. "Well sit down while I change into my wedding dress." Arcadia went back over to the servants whom got her dress out and helped her put it on. Her dress was pale pink, long and a little poofy and flowy. It was like a princess dress.

"You look beautiful Arcadia." One of the servants told her. She was smiling. It was clear on her face that this was the happiest day of her life.

"What do you think sis?" Arcadia questioned her sister hopefully.

"You look amazing Arcadia." Eclipse told her sister. She had been thinking if she wanted to risk it and tell her sister what Sir Johnathan told her, but when she saw the look on Arcadia's face, she knew that she couldn't tell her that day.

"Thanks sis. You look mice in your bridesmaid dress." Eclipse could only smile at her sister.

"It's time, come my dear." Sir Johnathan said, walking into the room. He was wearing a white suit with his tie purple, matching exactly to Eclipse's dress. "Ah, Arcadia how beautiful. Zeke is a lucky man to be marrying you."

"Thank you Sir Johnathan. You look nice in your groomsman tux." Sir Johnathan thanked the girl before taking Eclipse out of the room.

While they were getting ready for the wedding, Mike, Hanji, Levi, Erwin, Brian and a few other of his men snuck into the castle. They were totally unseen, so they knew they were good so far. Once in the castle, they made their way to the rose garden where the wedding was taking place. They were able to get there just fine and hid behind large shrubs where no one could see them. They could see Zeke in a white tux with a pink tie that matched Arcadia's dress with Sir Johnathan on one side of the altar with Eclipse on the other side. A man was there also, the man who was going to marry Zeke and Arcadia. Before anyone could say anything, two large doors opened to reveal Arcadia in her dress. She walked down the aisle alone to Zeke, who took her hand when she got to him. Both were smiling clearly so very happy.

"This is hard to watch." Hanji said, though it was obvious to those who personally knew Arcadia. Erwin was silent. He was furious and shaking. He knew then that he shouldn't have come with them. As the ceremony went on, Erwin grew more and more angry. Once it reached the 'Is there anyone here who objects to this union?' part, Erwin snapped. He left the hiding place and went to the aisle.

"I object!" Everyone looked at Erwin as he walked towards the altar.

"Erwin?" Eclipse questioned, shocked to see him.

"Guards! Halt!" Sir Johnathan yelled as his guards moved to Erwin. "I want to see what happens."

"Who's that?" Arcadia asked Zeke, whom just shook his head. He didn't know at all.

"Arcadia, don't you remember me at all? Aren't I at least familiar to you?" Erwin asked the confused girl.

"Why would I be familiar to a peasant like you? You are dirty and pathetic." Arcadia looked away and to Sir Johnathan. "Well? He's ruining my wedding. Get him out of here!" Arcadia snapped at the leader of Marley. Erwin had known that she was brainwashed, but he never knew how horrible it'd feel to have his girlfriend, well former girlfriend, reject him in such a way.

"You heard the bride. Guards, capture him. He's probably not alone so search for his companions." Sir Johnathan ordered. As his guards went for Erwin, Erwin's companions jumped out of their hiding place. Their plan was out the window, it was just go and hope for the best. Since Erwin and Mike were so huge, they were able to take out quite a few people, but that's when the guards realized fists weren't the way to take them down. The pulled guns out and began to shoot into the group of people to hit one of the people who were there attacking them. When the bullets began to fly, Zeke made Arcadia go behind a shrub to hide safely as he pulled out a gun of his own. Sir Johnathan didn't hesitate to head out the door and away from the fight. As Hanji, Mike, and Erwin began to fight and avoid being shot, Levi made his way to Eclipse who was hiding near Arcadia. She had been trying to get to her but there were too many people and she didn't want to risk either of them being shot.

"Eclipse, come on we have to go." Levi pulled at Eclipse who was shocked to see him.

"No, I have to get her." Eclipse said looking over to where Arcadia was hiding. She pulled at Levi, but he wouldn't let her go.

"She doesn't remember anything. You can tell she's not herself anymore. Please, the person she was would want you to be safe." Eclipse looked at Levi and knew he was right. She let him lead her out of the chaos and into a tunnel that led away from the castle. When Mike saw them leave, he knew it was time for the rest of them to get out and escape. He told Hanji and then turned to see where Erwin was.

"Fuck." Mike swore to himself. He made his way to Erwin whom was on his knees. Mike pulled the man up and began heading to the tunnel that Levi went through. Hanji quickly made his was to Mike to help drag Erwin to the tunnel. They heard noise behind them so they turned to see Brian slowly limping to them, bleeding all over the floor. They then noticed that there was a blood trail leading to them. So not only was Brian shot, but Erwin was as well. Hanji went to Brian to help him to the tunnels before the guards catch up. As the intruders fled and the fighting stopped, Sir Johnathan entered the room again.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sir Johnathan said as he made his way to Zeke, and then both made their ways to the hiding bride.

"You okay Arcadia?" Zeke questioned as he helped her stand up. Zeke's white suit was stained with blood, so he tried to avoid touching Arcadia too much.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Arcadia asked, worried because of all the blood.

"Oh he's fine. Though many people here are not." The three looked around the rose garden. Many guests were dead or wounded, or they had fled. Many guards were wounded or dead. Those who weren't wounded were gathering themselves. They were a bit stunned at how things had just gone down. They turned to Sir Johnathan for direction. Before they could say anything, Sir Johnathan realized something. "Eclipse is gone. They must have taken her."

"Should we try to track them down?" One of the guards asked.

"No, I have a feeling that they'll be back eventually."

"Why? What else could they want?" Arcadia asked, not caring that her sister was gone.

"You my dear. They want to take you away from Zeke and Marley."

"I'll kill them if they try." Zeke said harshly. He held Arcadia tightly to an area of his suit where there wasn't much blood. She held him back, not caring about the blood. They never thought that their wedding would turn out like this.


	22. After The Wedding

After The Wedding

Levi and Eclipse were the first two to reach the Eldia Restorationists hideout. Mike pulling the injured Erwin was next. The people who were medics instantly looked over Erwin to see where he was hurt. He had been shot in the abdomen, so they took him to their medical room to save him. Soon after that, Hanji arrived with Brian. He had been shot multiple times, and was losing blood quickly. The medics checked him over, but knew they could not save him. He died shortly after that. Thankfully, Erwin was fine, well still shot but it didn't do much damage. So Mike, Hanji, Levi, Eclipse, Eren and Armin sat in Erwin's room waiting for him to wake up. Mike and Hanji explained to Eren and Armin what had happened. While that was happening, Levi and Eclipse were in their own world.

"I can tell that you have wounds from being tortured. Should he doctors look at them?" Levi asked the broken girl.

"No. the physical wounds aren't bothering me. The emotional and psychological ones are." Eclipse explained. Both of them were so glad to be back in their arms, but Eclipse was so upset that Arcadia was no longer Arcadia. "We left her. We left my sister with them." Eclipse began to cry. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down sobbing in Levi's arms. All he could do was hold her and just be there for her. As Eclipse broke down, all everyone in the room could think was _'What are we going to do now?'_

~*An Hour Later In The Castle*~

All the dead bodies were cleaned up and the rose garden was as beautiful as it was before. Zeke changed into new, non-bloody clothes. The wedding continued where it left off with no interruptions.

"You may now kiss the bride." The man said, to Zeke and Arcadia. The two smiled and kissed. It was a passionate kiss that made the remaining witness clap and cheer. The now wedded couple made their way out of the rose garden. It was almost completely dark, so they had a romantic dinner, and then headed to their room.

"So my beautiful wife. How are you feeling?" Zeke asked Arcadia once they were in their room.

"I'm upset that Eclipse left, but I'm glad to be your wife now." Arcadia told Zeke. The two began kissing and carefully removing Arcadia's wedding gown. Once she was in her underwear, they removed Zeke's clothes. Once both were in their underwear, they got into their bed. They got heated with their kisses and touches. They ended up with their clothes removed, but it didn't turn into sex. As Zeke and Arcadia were moments away from sex, Arcadia got an overwhelming feeling of something being wrong. She began to cry, so Zeke backed off.

"Arcadia, what's wrong?" Zeke asked, worried. She shook her head.

"I have no clue!" Arcadia said as she sobbed. Zeke could feel something in him break like Arcadia did but they both ignored it. Soon enough, both husband and wife fell asleep, naked, in each other's arms.

~*Later That Day With Former Scouts*~

After Erwin woke up, the new leader of the Eldia Restorationists showed up at the room they were all in. they had no clue what was about to happen.

"We've come to the decision that it's in our best interest if you leave. We no longer will protect you or help you." The new leader said to the seven people from Paradis. "Now. Get up and leave."

"We understand." Erwin said as he began to get up. The others helped Erwin up and out of the Eldia Restorationists' hideout. The seven of them began to search for an abandoned place to stay. It took an hour, but eventually they found a place. It was an abandoned warehouse. They laid Erwin down on a medical bed that was in the warehouse. He was in a lot of pain.

"What are we going to do now?" Eren questioned Armin as they got chairs for everyone.

"We'll figure something out." Armin told his friend. They were worried that they'd never see Arcadia again. Also that they'd never see their home or other friends again.

"Don't worry guys. We got this. We're Scouts. We have dealt with bad situations before." Hanji told the teens as he made his way to them to help bring the chairs.

"Technically, we resigned and aren't Scouts anymore." Armin said though they all knew it, other than Eclipse.

"What do you mean you aren't Scouts anymore?" Eclipse questioned, shocked. She knew how important the Scouts were to all of them Levi told her about what they did to be able to come and save her sister.

"So let's discuss how we'll get to save Arcadia." Erwin said once everyone was in a chair and settled in.

"I think you'll need more info about this new Arcadia first." Eclipse said to everyone. She then told them about how Arcadia had been the one who broke her fingers. She told them what Sir Johnathan had told her about what they have in her and Zeke's mind and what could happen if they broke their brainwashing. She then told them about how nice she was, like she once was, in the time before her wedding.

"I see." Erwin said, thinking about all he heard.

"We need to ask ourselves one thing." Levi started, getting everyone's attention. "Do we think we should even save her?" Eclipse glared at her boyfriend, so did Erwin. Other than that, everyone fell silent in thought. If Arcadia couldn't even remember them, what was the point of trying to save her and risk their lives for someone who doesn't want to be saved? However, could they go on without even trying to get her back?

"We have to at least try to get her back." Hanji told the group. Eclipse and Erwin agreed instantly. Mike agreed after that followed by Armin and Eren. Levi agreed last. "So it's settled, we'll somehow save her."

"But how?" Eclipse questioned.

"Let's capture Arcadia and Zeke. When we get them, let's hold them here and talk to them. We should take turns telling her a personal story that may gently break the brainwashing." Hanji suggested. They all agreed on it and discussed when they should get them. Eclipse tells them that she may have overheard Arcadia say something about a honeymoon as she had gotten ready. They knew Zeke and Arcadia would be leaving the castle sometime the next day, so they rested up in preparation of capturing two people.

The next day, Mike and Hanji set out alone. They made their way to the castle and watched until they saw Zeke and Arcadia leave. They followed them until they could attack. They were able to knock both unconscious and return to the new hideout without being seen. Once the four returned, Arcadia and Zeke were tied to chairs that were next to each other.

"This probably won't be the honeymoon they expected to go on." Hanji commented, getting a few chuckles from the group of people. They weren't sure how Arcadia and Zeke would react when they woke up, but the seven of them hoped that Arcadia would at least be open to listening to them. Hope, that's all they could do now, until the two of them woke up.


	23. Storytime Part 1

Storytime Part 1

Arcadia woke up feeling confused and uncomfortable. She looked around and aw she was tied to a chair with Zeke tied to a chair next to her. No one else was in the small room.

"Zeke!" Arcadia whispered loudly. "Zeke!" Arcadia said louder this time. The man shook himself as he woke up. He looked at Arcadia, confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Zeke asked, tugging at the ropes around him.

"Obviously we've been abducted." Arcadia replied.

"That's not helpful Arcadia."

"I know, I know." Arcadia replied shaking her head. "Can you get free?" before Zeke could reply, Hanji and Mike walked in followed by Levi and Eclipse. Next Armin and Eren entered pushing a chair with Erwin on it.

"You people are who tried to ruin our wedding." Zeke said, glaring at the group.

"Yes well our objective was to get Eclipse back. Not ruin your wedding." Hanji explained as he pulled a chair in front of Zeke and Arcadia.

"So why are we here?" Arcadia questioned, slightly annoyed.

"You are here so we all can talk to you. Zeke is here because we figured you'd be more cooperative if he was with you."

"You said you were going to talk to her? So what are you going to talk about?" Zeke questioned, a bit defensive.

"Arcadia, Marley has done something to your mind. When you were 13 you and your sister were taken in by two people. Daniel and Mandy took you to Paradis where you have lived until about a month ago. You and Eclipse ended up within the walls with us for 6 months. You had a boyfriend and good friends that you made great memories with." Hanji said once he sat in the chair. "Now, that's what we're going to talk about. We're going to tell you our names and our most precious or funniest memory you share with us. Maybe your mind will mend itself." Arcadia looked at the seven people in front of her. She looked over at Zeke then back at Hanji.

"Fine, I'll listen. Doesn't mean I believe you at all. I just love hearing stories."

"That's fine. So who wants to go first?" Hanji looked behind him at the rest of his friends.

"You're already in the chair, so you start." Levi told the man.

"Okay." Hanji turned to Arcadia and began his story. "I'm Hanji Zoe and this is the story I will tell you. It's my favorite story between us."

*Flashback Hanji's POV*

Arcadia, Moblit and I were organizing all our notes on the titan experiments. There were a lot, but Arcadia was so excited to read about it all.

"After that file, you can go Moblit." I tell my assistant. We had been working all day and night, he seemed to be exhausted.

"Yes sir, thank you." Moblit replied as he finished with the file. He got up and hurried off to his bed.

"Sir? You're a dude?" Arcadia suddenly asked, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" I questioned, chuckling.

"No, I thought you are a girl."

"Nope, I'm a man."

"I don't believe you. Prove it." I was taken aback by her demand. She couldn't mean it like I think, right? "Come on, I won't believe you otherwise."

"Fine." I stood up, unbuckled my belts and pulled my pants and anything under my pants down. Once Arcadia had the proof, I righted my uniform. After I was fully clothed, I looked at Arcadia. Her face was red and showing total shock.

"Holy fuck, you're a man!" Was all Arcadia could say on the matter. I couldn't help but burst into laughter at the whole situation.

*End Flashback Normal POV*

Everyone, other than Hanji, was shocked to hear his story.

"Hanji, you showed her your penis? Are you kidding me?" Levi questioned, actually shocked at his friend's actions.

"She told me to!" Hanji cried, defending himself. Arcadia couldn't help but chuckle, which caused them all to look at her.

"I have to admit, that sounds like something I'd do." Arcadia said, still chuckling. "So, next person?"

"You believe us?" Eclipse questioned, hopeful.

"No, but this is entertaining."

"I'll go next." Levi said, walking over to the chair. Hanji went to stand where Levi had stood. "I'm Levi Ackerman and this is the best story I have to tell between us."

*Flashback Levi's POV*

I was making my way to the room Arcadia was in. I told her that she needed to help clean twice and now will be the third time.

"Arcadia!" I snapped as I entered the room she was in, which was Mike's office. She was helping him organize his paperwork.

"What is it Levi?" She asked, as if she had no clue why I was annoyed with her.

"I've told you twice now to do your part and clean."

"But I'm organizing. That's cleaning. You should have seen Mike's desk before I started."

"That's not good enough." I walked over to the girl, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. I took her to the room we eat in and then released her arm. "Clean up in here."

"You aren't the boss of me Levi. I don't have to do what you order me to do." Arcadia always fought me on cleaning. She was a good organizer but she refused to clean.

"Do it." With that I found a chair and sat down. "I'll be here to supervise you."

"Fine." Arcadia snapped at me. She made her way over to the cabinet that had some tea powder. "While you sit there, you'll want some tea so I'll make it for you." With that she dumped too much tea into a pan of water and mixed it up. Before I could say anything, she walked to me, still mixing the tea powder with the water, and then threw it all over me.

"What the fuck!" I shot up, furious with the redheaded girl in front of me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should clean that up, shouldn't I?" Arcadia said in a sarcastic tone. She then slapped me in the face with a wet mop I had in there for her to clean with. She proceeded to wipe the mop all over me as I stood there in shock. "There you go. Good as new. Well, I've cleaned, goodbye now." She then left the room, leaving me alone in shock. Arcadia is the first person to go against me in such a way.

*End Flashback Normal POV*

"After that, I made you clean the whole castle. You told me that it was worth it though." Levi said, finished his story. Arcadia chuckled at his story.

"So, next?" Arcadia asked seemingly excited for more story time.

"I'll go next." Armin and Levi switched places. "I'm Armin Arlert." He told the girl as he began his story.

*Flashback Armin's POV*

Today was another day just like the rest, until Arcadia grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the room I was cleaning. She took me to the room she shared with our former commander.

"Arcadia? What was that about?" I asked her as she began looking around. She pulled out a book and walked towards me.

"I heard from Eren that you had a book from outside the walls. I have some that you might want to look at, though I only 2 of them here with me." Arcadia sat on the bed and looked at me. "Come on, get on the bed so you can look at the book."

"But…" I didn't want to get on the bed she shared with Erwin. It felt wrong. Though Arcadia didn't give me a choice, she dragged me onto the bed.

"Come on you baby." Arcadia said laughing. She moved over and placed the book between us so we both could read the book. I could see it was a book about oceans and the animals that live in the ocean.

"Oh wow!" I said, so happy. It was all new things I have never seen before. I knew I had to do things, but I couldn't pull myself away from the book.

*End Flashback Normal POV*

"We had read that book the rest of the day and you took the blame for me so I didn't get in much trouble." Armin said as he finished his story.

"I know what book you're talking about." Arcadia said simply. "So, who's next?"

"I'll go next." Erwin said. He got up from the chair he was in and limped over to the chair in front of Arcadia and Zeke. Armin went to stand with Eren.

"You're that guy who interrupted my wedding." Arcadia said to the injured man.

"Yes, I am also the guy who was your boyfriend when you still had your real memories and lived in the walls." Erwin explained. Zeke looked annoyed and Arcadia looked confused. "So, I'm Erwin Smith and this is my favorite story between us."

*Flashback Erwin's POV*

It had been two months since Arcadia and Eclipse got back from almost being kidnapped. Before they were taken, Arcadia and I had a good date and began a relationship. Since she's been back she hasn't really been around me much. It's almost like she's avoiding me. I was giving her space to deal with almost being taken away, but now I'm not going to deal with it any longer. I searched for Arcadia until I heard from Eclipse that Arcadia was in her room.

"Arcadia, we need to talk." I told the girl as I barged into her room. Arcadia was only in her underwear, causing both of us to gasp and turn around.

"What the hell Erwin!" Arcadia cried out, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I came here to fix our relationship not make it worse." I said, sighing to myself.

"What are you talking about? Our relationship is fine." Arcadia finished putting her clothes on and turned to me. When she told me it was okay, I turned around as well.

"You've been avoiding me." Arcadia laughed at my statement, which made me frown.

"Erwin, I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy with Hanji. He's been helping me make a gift for you for being so kind to me." Arcadia explained softly.

"What?"

"Come here." Arcadia sat on her bed and I sat with her. She leaned against me, so I put my arm around her. "I'm so sorry you thought that I was avoiding you. It's taking a while to make my gift to you."

"I shouldn't have assumed that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Erwin." Arcadia snuggled up to my side before looking up at me. She had a smile on her face, but I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to kiss her. So I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss. We remained with our lips together for a few moments. Once we separated, we smiled at each other.

"I love you Erwin." Arcadia said at the same moment I said, "I love you Arcadia." We both had to smile and chuckle before kissing once again.

*End Flashback Normal POV*

"That was the beginning of our relationship." Erwin said as he finished his story.

"You and I were a couple?" Arcadia questioned, not sure if she believes it or not.

"It doesn't make sense. Arcadia and I have been together, almost all of our lives." Zeke said, annoyed with Erwin's story. "Arcadia why would you entertain this story. None of it is true."

"Just let them tell their stories Zeke." Arcadia responded, annoyed with her husband's words. "So who's going next?"

The seven people from Paradis could tell that Arcadia was beginning to open up and listen to them. She was becoming a different person than the one that originally woke up tied to the chair. She wanted to hear their stories, not only because she liked story time, but because somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that there was truth to the stories and that she needed to listen to them.


	24. Storytime Part 2

Storytime Part 2

"I will go next." Mike said, walking to Arcadia and Zeke, who were still tied to chairs. Mike helped Erwin back to his seat, and then took the seat in front of Arcadia and Zeke.

"And who are you?" Arcadia asked, slightly tired of all the stories.

"Mike Zacharias. This is my story, my first real experience between us." Mike told the girl as his story began.

*Flashback Mike's POV*

This morning Erwin woke me up to keep Arcadia company. He was going to deal with some business and wanted me to be with Arcadia, so she wasn't lonely. I agreed since Erwin was such a close friend. I was in the dining hall when Arcadia came in. she looked confused. She saw me and walked over to me.

"Erwin left me a note that I'm to hang out with you today." Arcadia said to me. I nodded my head, so she sat down. I had never gotten to properly sniff her, so I leaned over to smell her. She slowly turned to me, looking confused. "What did you just do?"

"Smelled you." I responded calmly. I waited for her to react like everyone else; creeped out and freaked out. However she began to giggle.

"Wow, Erwin told me that you smell people but he didn't tell me why." Arcadia said as she turned to me, fully interested. I was a bit shocked; she was the first person who had reacted like this. "I know you don't talk a lot, but I really want to know. Why do you smell people? Do you smell their intentions or emotions? Tell me." She seemed so excited.

"Well, I can smell their aura. If they are a good person or not, if they have good or bad intentions." I replied to her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I see. That's awesome! What do you smell on me? Good or bad?"

"Good." I replied, which caused her to smile and laugh.

"Well thanks, I appreciate that. Well I'm gonna get some food." Arcadia stood up and hesitated. She leaned towards me and sniffed. "Sorry, I had to." She laughed as she walked away, leaving me a bit confused. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. She's a strange girl.

*End Flashback Normal POV*

"And that's my story." Mike said, ending his story.

"Wow." Arcadia chuckled at Mike's story. Mike returned to his standing position.

"Well, Eren or Eclipse, you're up next." Hanji said when no one else spoke up.

"I'll go." Eren said as he made his way to the now empty chair. "So, I'm Eren Yeager and this is the story I will be telling you." Eren said as he began to tell his story.

*Flashback Eren's POV*

Today was the first day that Arcadia was joining Hanji in the experiments. She wanted to see me go titan for a while and now was the first time that it was allowed.

"You ready to see this Arcadia?" I asked the girl. She nodded her head and stood patiently next to Hanji.

"Okay, go ahead Eren." Hanji told me. I nodded my head and bit the area at my thumb. With a bolt of lightning and a boom, I turned into a titan. Arcadia gasped with joy and laughed.

"Oh my god! Wow! That's amazing!" Arcadia yelled out. "I want to go up there. Can he pick me up?" I watched Hanji hesitate before nodding.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you." Hanji replied. "Pick her up Eren, carefully."

'Okay' I said in my head. I reached down and held out my hand. Arcadia jumped onto it, so I raised my hand to my face.

"Oh wow! Eren you're awesome." Arcadia told me, laughing. She climbed off my hand and onto my face.

'Ah! What is she doing?' I asked myself, shocked. She looked into my left eye and smiled. I looked at Hanji who seemed as shocked as I am. This girl was insane.

*End Flashback Normal POV*

"That was the last time you were allowed onto me in titan form." Eren said as he finished his story.

"Wow, that's crazy." Was all Arcadia had to say to Eren's story. "So Eclipse, it seems like you are last to tell me a story."

"Yes, it seems so." Eclipse said moving to sit in the seat Eren once was in. he was now at Armin's side again.

"So, tell me a story." Arcadia said, clearly not believing any of the stories at all.

*Flashback Eclipse's POV*

*When Girls Were 13*

A few days ago, Arcadia turned 13. It was great but I noticed our parents seemed off. It was like something was wrong. I don't think Arcadia noticed, she was too excited about her boyfriend and other friends. She doesn't talk to me much but she mentioned someone named Zeke. She met him in that horrible warrior program. I'm upset over that, since they are turning her against my parents and me more.

As I sat here in my thoughts, there was a knock at the door.

"Eclipse! Can you get that?" My mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I responded, getting up from the couch. I went to the door to open it. I saw two Marleyean soldiers who looked disgusted to see me.

"Are your parents home?" One of the soldiers questioned. My father came up behind me, followed by my mom. Arcadia entered the room, wondering what was going on.

"What do you need sir?" My father asked. I could see that both my parents were nervous, however Arcadia seemed excited. She went up to the soldier who was speaking.

"Mr. Johnathan! It's great to see you again." My sister said, happy.

"Ah, Arcadia, it's good to see you as well." The soldier responded patting her head. The next moment, he pulled his military baton out and cracked Arcadia across the head with it. She hit the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

"Arcadia!" I screamed as I ran to my sister. "You bastard!" I yelled at the man. He just smiled and chuckled at me. I looked at my parents and saw they had no interest in helping Arcadia. I shook my head at them and turned to the Johnathan guy. I made a way cry before laughing at him. He reached out and shoved me away.

"Calm down little girl. Your sister is just unconscious. I can and will kill her if you keep fighting." Johnathan told me. I glared at him.

"One of these days I will get you back for this." I told the smug man.

"Oh really? What's a little girl like you going to do?"

"I'll make you choke on your own gross balls." I snarled, shocking him slightly. My father then picked up Arcadia and left the house. My mother followed, but paused to look at me.

"Come on Eclipse. Let's go before we all get hurt." My mother told me. I got up and followed them, not happy about it though. We were taken to the castle where the leader of Marley lives. Then my sister, who woke up, and I were placed into a cell in front of two medical tables. My mother was placed on one and my father n another. Between the two tables was a large jug. Tubes were attacked to it. It looked like a container for a large amount of liquid. I soon realized that the liquid was going to be my parents' blood. They didn't fight as five tubes were inserted into their skin into various arteries. They screamed in pain as the tubes were inserted.

"Arcadia, Eclipse, tell your parents goodbye. They will die now." Johnathan said, laughing.

"Why are you doing this? I've been loyal to you." Arcadia cried out so upset over it all.

"My darling, all you are is a blood bag to us. Your loyalty is worthless, like your feelings are. So be silent, and wait your turn."

"I..." Arcadia started but couldn't finish. I reached out to comfort her, but she slapped my hands away. She moved away from me in the cell, but kept her eyes on our parents.

"Arcadia…" I sighed. I felt bad for her, but I couldn't pay attention to that right now.

"You girls don't fight when it's your turn. Just let it go. You need to die. Like we are." My father said to Arcadia and I. My sister and I watched in horror as our parents were drained of all their blood. They screamed in pain and screamed in pain and begged for their lives. Johnathan eventually began to make more cuts and put more tubes in, anything to make my parents scream louder. It was horrible, both my sister and I were in tears. Soon, the screams died down, and then stopped.

"Well how sad, the fun is over already." Johnathan said to himself and his one assistant. "Let's remove the bodies and take a break. All the fun has left me sleepy. I'm going to take a nap." With that, my parents' bodies were removed, and Arcadia and I were left all alone.

"Did that really just happen?" My little sister asked me, horrified. I couldn't answer. I was in too much shock. After a few moments of silence, the door opened and Johnathan's assistant walked back in. He was wearing different clothes, dirty, like he was from the streets. He had a bag and quickly ran to the cell we were in.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. My name is Daniel. I'm getting you out of here." The man told us as he unlocked the cell. "Put these on. Make sure your hair and face is hidden." He handed us black cloaks out of his bag. We put them on and then followed him through the halls. He led us outside and down an alley.

"Where are you taking us?" Arcadia questioned, tired of walking.

"Surely you've heard of Paradis?"

"We've been told it's a horrible place to go."

"Well that's where we're going. My wife and I will be your parents now." We were close to leaving town when we nearly ran right into my sister's boyfriend, Zeke.

"Zeke!" Arcadia gasped, happy to see him. He looked at her, confused.

"Who are you?" Zeke responded. Arcadia gasped, upset over his words.

"Stop them! They mustn't leave!" a guard yelled at Zeke. He seemed confused before moving to go after us.

"Run, now!" Daniel yelled. We began to run, and didn't look back.

*End Flashback Normal POV*

"We eventually ran into Mandy and got out on a boat. Our memories were erased soon after that and our life with our new parents began." Eclipse said, finishing her story. Arcadia said nothing at all. She was sobbing. She didn't remember it, but she could feel it in her heart.

"Arcadia, calm down. You're getting too worked up." Zeke said, worried about his wife. She began to gasp for air, moments later, she passed out. "Arcadia!" Zeke yelled as he pulled at the restraints.

"Oh god!" Eclipse gasped at her sister's state. Before she could move to Arcadia, Hanji walked to her and checked to make sure she was still alive.

"She's alive, but we need to move her to a bed so she can rest peacefully." Hanji said to the clearly worried man.

"You will not take her away from me." Zeke growled.

"Calm down. If you can be calm and not threaten us, then you'll be released too." Levi said to the man as Hanji released Arcadia from her restraints.

"I won't do anything." Zeke said, watching as Hanji left the room with Arcadia. Levi undid Zeke's restraints, and then left the room. Eventually, the others left as well, leaving Zeke and Erwin alone in the room. Arcadia's former lover and current one stared at each other. Neither was quite sure what the other was thinking, but they were both thinking the same thing. They wanted to attack the other one; they both wanted Arcadia to themselves.


	25. Truth or Not?

Truth or Not?

Zeke and Erwin sat in silence, staring at each other for quite a few minutes. Erwin soon broke the silence.

"Listen, we both clearly dislike each other but we both love Arcadia. It's clear that a piece of her loves you but a piece of her also loved me too." Erwin stated simply.

"She's my wife. No matter what you may have had. It's not like I believe that anyway." Zeke responded, not too thrilled.

"I understand, but I won't let her go as easy as that. She may not remember our relationship, but I do."

"Erwin?" Eren opened the door and poked his head through. They could see that Armin was behind him with some books. "Do you think we can talk to him?"

"Yeah, we're done here." Erwin struggled to stand, but did so and made it out of the room, leaving Eren with his half-brother.

"You are Eren Yeager?" Zeke questioned.

"Yes, I'm your half-brother. Your father is my father as well." Eren told the man. Eren sat down in one of the chairs next to Zeke and Armin took the other one. Zeke was mildly interested in the books that Armin had in his hands.

Armin and Eren showed Zeke the books that his father wrote. They explained to him how he has been brainwashed multiple times. They didn't have to be worried about how dangerous it was for Zeke, since they didn't care. At first Zeke didn't believe them at all but over the course of the conversation, he realized that maybe they were telling the truth. Near the end of the conversation, Hanji opened the door.

"I thought you'd like to know that Arcadia is awake and asking where you were." Hanji told Zeke. He then left the three alone.

"Are we done here? I need to go to my wife." Zeke said to Eren. Eren looked at Armin, to see if there was anything else he needed to say to Zeke. They had already told Zeke how he attacked the wall people multiple times, how he was a titan shifter like Eren was and how he had tried to take Eclipse and Arcadia which resulted in the death of their closest friend (Mikasa).

"I don't think we have anything else to tell you." Armin told Zeke. Zeke nodded his head and then left the room.

"Where is she?" Zeke asked Hanji, interrupting his conversation with Erwin and Mike.

"She's down the hall and down another hall. Eclipse and Levi are with her, so follow the sound of talking." Hanji told the anxious man. Zeke did as he was told and walked down the hall. He began to hear the sound of talking, and followed it. Once he found the room he heard talking in, he opened the door.

"Zeke!" Arcadia cried, getting off the bed she was on and quickly making her way to him.

"Arcadia, you're okay." Zeke said wrapping his arms around her. She in turn wrapped her arms around him. The two couldn't help but smile, so happy to be in each other's arms.

"We're going to leave you two alone. We'll send someone to give you dinner when we get it ready." Eclipse told the couple. Her and Arcadia had talked about their relationship and sorted some things out.

"Thank you." Arcadia told her sister as she and Levi felt the room. "I'm so glad that they let us out of those chairs. We can be comfortable."

"We're still there captives." Zeke said, making Arcadia nod her head.

"Come on, I'm tired." Arcadia led Zeke to the bed she had been on and the two cuddled up with each other. Even though she was tired, she wanted to talk to Zeke. "So, what did you do while I was unconscious?" Zeke explained some of what he had been told, mainly just that Eren was his brother, they were both titan shifters and that he'd been brainwashed before. "I see, so you learned a lot about yourself, or what they say is about yourself."

"Yes, just as you did."

"True, but I'm not sure if I believe them or not."

"They all seem like they really care about you. Especially that Erwin guy." Zeke sounded slightly bitter about it. "But keep in mind that I care about you the most."

"Erwin? The one that said we were a couple?" Arcadia questioned, looking up at him. He nodded his head. "I see, and I know you care about me the most. You're my husband, it's your job to care about me the most." With that, Arcadia and Zeke fell into silence. Soon enough, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

About a half hour after the married couple fell asleep, Hanji made his way to the room they were in. When he realized they were asleep, he returned to his friends.

"They are asleep." Hanji told the group.

"I guess they don't need dinner then." Eren said, though it was obvious.

"Now that they are asleep, we need to talk about what's next. We need to get home soon. We can't stay here forever." Mike said to the group.

"Even if we don't like it, the current Arcadia truly needs and loves Zeke. If we leave and go back to Paradis with her, he'll have to come too or else Arcadia will go against us." Eclipse told the group. They couldn't help but agree.

"Well then why don't we just take them and go now?" Eren asked.

"They have to come of their own free will. If we force them, then they will hate us. We need them with us, not against us." Hanji replied.

"Plus, I'm not leaving until I kill Sir Johnathan. Also if we just leave, Marley will just send more people after us." Eclipse said, bringing up an important topic.

"That's true. We'll need to hurt Marley in some way so they no longer want to deal with us." Erwin said, agreeing with Eclipse.

"So we wait until they no longer want to be here and with Sir Johnathan. Then we take Sir Johnathan out and leave with Arcadia and Zeke." Mike said just to confirm their plan. The others nodded their heads, agreeing on the plan. Once the planning was done, they ate dinner and went to sleep.

The next morning, as they all ate breakfast; they told Arcadia and Zeke about their decision.

"So you won't force us? You'll wait until we want to leave?" Arcadia questioned, unsure of if they were serious or not.

"Yes, we won't make you do anything." Erwin said to his former love.

"Well thank you. Oh, we need to get back to the castle today. Are we allowed to leave?" Arcadia asked, remembering that.

"Why?"

"Our honeymoon was only a small trip away from the castle. We told Sir Johnathan that we wouldn't be gone for too long. If we don't return, he'll hunt us down." Zeke explained.

"I see… can we trust you to not tell anyone about us? Not to tell anyone were we are or anything that we've told you?" Erwin questioned.

"We won't tell anyone." Zeke said with Arcadia agreeing with him.

"Alright then." With that, Zeke and Arcadia finished their breakfast, said goodbye to the people who had held them captive and began to find their way back to the castle. They all had a lot to think about and feelings to sort through. Along with that Arcadia and Zeke had to decide if they believe all they heard, or to turn against them and take them down for their lies.


	26. Decision

Decision

It took the rest of the day for Arcadia and Zeke to get back to the castle. Once they got through the castle gates, a servant came to them and told them that Sir Johnathan wants them at dinner, immediately. They headed off to the dining hall to see Sir Johnathan sitting at his throne-like seat. He stood up when he saw them, and smiled at them.

"Ah hello Zeke and Arcadia Yeager. You two are such a beautiful couple. Come sit down. I want to hear all about your honeymoon." Sir Johnathan told Arcadia and Zeke. They made their way to the table and sat down next to each other. They were on the other side of the table across from Sir Johnathan. "So tell me, how was your trip?"

"It was amazing. We had a lot of fun. We spent most of our time in bed, enjoying each other's company." Zeke said as servants brought Arcadia and him food.

"Oh? So you've had sex by now?" Sir Johnathan questioned, causing Arcadia to gasp.

"No, we haven't yet. All of the drama at our wedding has caused us to decide to wait a little while." Zeke calmly explained. Arcadia clearly didn't like them discussing their sex life or lack thereof sex life.

"I see." Sir Johnathan seemed pleased to hear that, which unsettled the married couple. The rest of the dinner was in silence. They ate their food and then went to their rooms. Sir Johnathan returned to his room clearly thinking about something and Arcadia and Zeke went to their room.

"So we need to talk about all that happened yesterday." Zeke told his wife as they sat on their bed.

"I know." Arcadia replied quietly.

"Do we believe them? They said a lot of things; told us a lot of stories. Do we think any of it is real?"

"My sister wouldn't lie. No matter what. I know that about her. The others… well they seemed genuine." Arcadia said as she lay back on the bed.

"If they were telling the truth, then our life together, our love, it's all a lie."

"Don't say that!" Arcadia snapped, sitting up. "You heard my sister, when we were kids we were together. Even if we didn't have a life together, we still loved each other first." Arcadia explained to her husband. Zeke nodded his head.

"You're right. Besides we love each other now. We're married now. That's what matters." Zeke said to his wife. Arcadia smiled and agreed with him.

"Well come on, let's go to bed. I'm sleepy." The two changed into their sleep clothes and climbed into bed, to cuddle and fall asleep.

Arcadia slept peacefully for a few hours before waking up to loud whispers. She can hear that Sir Johnathan was in the room and Zeke was out of the bed next to the man. Zeke was clearly angry and defensive. Arcadia decided to pretend she was asleep so she could listen to the two men talk.

"Arcadia is my wife. How dare you ask me such a thing?" Zeke whispered angrily.

"Oh come on. My wife-to-be left me. I need to be having babies with Arcadia. You can have her after I have her pregnant." Sir Johnathan said simply like it was no big deal.

"I told you no, over and over again. You will not touch my wife."

"I need magic blood babies. I need her."

"If you even try to touch her, I will destroy you." Zeke finally threatened, furious.

"You wouldn't dare go against me. Do you love her that much?"

"Yes, she is my all. She's all that I know. You are just the sick twisted man who fucked with our brains. I won't let you use us any further." With that, Sir Johnathan punched Zeke. He fell to the floor groaning.

"Get those thoughts out of your head. Tomorrow, hand Arcadia over to me or both of you will suffer." Sir Johnathan then left the room, leaving the two shocked. Arcadia instantly got out of bed and went to her husband.

"Zeke, are you alright?" Arcadia questioned, worried.

"I'm fine. So you heard all that?" Zeke said as he stood up.

"Some of it, but I understood what it was all about." Arcadia began as she wiped the blood off of Zeke's face. "He wants babies with me. Are we going to let that happen?"

"Of course not!" Zeke snapped. He got up and got clothes for himself and Arcadia before throwing her clothes at her. "Get changed. We're leaving. Now!" Arcadia got up and changed as Zeke changed. Arcadia didn't need to ask where they were going to. She knew they were going to the Wall people. They packed a bag before heading out of their room. They quickly made their way out of the castle and down the roads. They were able to find the hideout where the Wall people were, and knocked at the door. They heard shuffling as someone approached the door.

"Who's there?" It was Hanji's voice.

"It's Zeke and me. Let us in." Arcadia responded. The door opened instantly so the two could enter. Once they were in and the door was locked, the three made their way to the other people.

"Arcadia, what's going on?" Eclipse questioned, concerned. Arcadia and Zeke told the Wall people about what Sir Johnathan had told Zeke.

"What a creep." Eren said once the explanation was over.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left." Eclipse said, feeling guilty.

"It's fine. It helped us make out decision." Arcadia responded.

"Exactly, we've decided we're ready. We'll go where you want us to go." Zeke said to the Wall people.

"How sweet." Everyone turned to the doorway where Sir Johnathan and two guards now stood. "You two are a traitorous couple. I should have known you'd betray me."

"You followed us." Arcadia said, angrily.

"Yes, I did. I figured you two would do something to stop me from getting you. Though I never thought you'd lead me to the Wall people." Sir Johnathan looked at his two guards. "I'll get the pink haired girl. You kill everyone else." Once Sir Johnathan ordered the two, they began to move. Eclipse, Zeke, Arcadia, Levi, Mike and Erwin got ready to fight. Hanji, Eren and Armin hurried off to get weapons. They were all ready to fight to finally finish it all.


	27. Fight For Freedom

Fight For Freedom

Mike and Zeke went after the biggest guard. The guard had a club and swung at Mike and Zeke. The two ducked and then acted. Mike grabbed the club and used it to snap the man's arm backwards. Zeke then smacked the guard with a chair causing him to grunt and stumble backwards. The two proceeded to fist fight with the guard before Hanji yelled to Mike and tossed him a gun. Mike shot the man in the face before the guard could hit Zeke with a chair. The two men were breathing heavily and were glad their fight was over. While their fight was over, another one was happening.

Erwin got up from his chair and prepared to fight the other guard. Arcadia got ready to help him. She started by hitting the man with the chair closest to her. He stumbled and then moved to grab Arcadia. Erwin pulled Arcadia back and punched the man. The two lost their balance and fell over. They rolled around trying to get the upper hand. Arcadia was able to knock the guard away from Erwin and then kick the man. That was also the moment Armin showed up with a gun and gave it to Erwin. Once Erwin had the gun, he pulled Arcadia behind him and shot the man. The two were relieved that their fight was over. The final fight, however, was just beginning.

Sir Johnathan made his way to Eclipse and Levi. Levi made a move to step in front of Eclipse but she wouldn't let him.

"This is something I need to do." Eclipse told Levi. She was dead serious, so Levi nodded his head and stepped back. Sir Johnathan smiled at Eclipse, a very creepy and smug smile. Eclipse smiled back, a demented, spine chilling smile.

"Come now dear. We don't have to fight. I don't want to bruise that body of yours. Not yet at least. We'll save such fun for the bedroom." Sir Johnathan said to Eclipse, trying to ignore the scary look on her face. "Won't you just give up and come back to the castle?" Eclipse stared at the man. She couldn't believe how stupid the man was. Had he forgotten how he had her tortured? Nonetheless, Eclipse cracked her neck. It was a crack that sounded like her neck broke, it made Levi cringe inwardly. Eclipse began to slowly walk to the man. He smiled at the woman and opened his arms.

"Come here dear. Let's go home." Sir Johnathan was glad, he thought that Eclipse was really giving in. once she was in his arms; she pressed her lips to his. She bit her lip causing her blood to flow into his mouth, causing Sir Johnathan to drink her blood. Before he could reach, Eclipse punched Sir Johnathan in the gut. It was so hard that Sir Johnathan coughed up some of his blood and keeled over. The purging of the titan shifter abilities began to take effect, so Sir Johnathan couldn't really react. Eclipse kneed him in the face, causing him to fall backwards. He managed to react quickly as he fell. He was able to kick her right ankle, causing her to gasp in pain and stumble, but not fall to the ground. It took her a minute to compose herself and straighten up. Though it was a short time, it did give Sir Johnathan enough time to fight through the pain of her blood taking away his titan abilities and stand back up. "Come now, my naughty little kitten. You shouldn't be toying with me in such a fashion in front of your sweet bite-sized boy toy. What is he 12? My dear why don't you upgrade to a real man? A man-child like him could never fulfill all your desires."

"Tch." Levi remarks, his man pride challenged. He moved to attack Sir Johnathan but Eclipse lunged at Sir Johnathan. They both hit the ground, hard. Eclipse straddled his abdomen and began to bash Sir Johnathan's face in with her fists. Sir Johnathan managed to grab and yank her hair, pulling her to the side. He almost got out from under her, but she yanked her head away causing some hair to be torn out. She grabbed his ears and used them as handles to bash his head into the ground.

"Levi is much more of a man than you'll ever be. He's a hell of a lot bigger than you in so many ways. You're just a pathetic little parasite compared to him." Eclipse growled as she fought Sir Johnathan's hands from tearing her off of him.

"Get off me you witch!" Sir Johnathan yelled horrified. Eclipse got the upper hand once again though as she grabbed his right arm. She twisted and bent in to the point it was a mangled mess with his broken bones exposed. Sir Johnathan kept yelling and swearing at the crazed woman. All Levi could think to himself was: _'Wow, I don't ever want to get her angry at me…'_

"Shut up you pig!" Eclipse snapped as she took a bite out of his neck. She tore the flesh off of his throat and spit it out. Blood was splattering everywhere as all in the room began to watch the fight. Eclipse bit into the now exposed neck and tore out the artery causing even more blood to splatter everywhere. "You've caused me to go to hell! You've taken me away from my home, turned my sis against me, murdered my parents, tortured me, and tried to rape me! How dare you! You fucking bastard!" Eclipse screamed as she continued to bash his head into the ground. His skull was cracked and brain matter was now being splattered.

"Eclipse…" Levi tried to say to stop the woman. He walked over to her. "Eclipse, he's dead." Levi said, pulling the woman off of Sir Johnathan's dead and mangled body. Eclipse was soaked in blood, breathing heavily. Arcadia stared at her sister in shock as Zeke made his way to her. No one knew what to do for a few minutes. Everyone was in shock. Eventually, Levi broke the shock and was just concerned for Eclipse. She was shaking badly. He stood up and pulled her out of the room. Now that she was away from Sir Johnathan's body, they all could see how horrible he looked. It caused Eren and Armin to throw up, Arcadia gasp and hide her face in Zeke's chest and the rest just turn away from it.

The next day, Levi had Eclipse washed of all blood on her and got rid of the bodies and most of the blood that was on the ground, though there were now permeant blood stains he couldn't get out. Eclipse had fallen unconscious so Levi stayed at her side after he cleaned up.

Arcadia and Zeke had been shocked by Sir Johnathan's death. Their brainwashing was gone. It was like Sir Johnathan was the link that caused the brainwashing to work. Arcadia remembered all of her life, her home in Marley, then her homes on Paradis, and then Marley once again. She also remembered all her emotional attachments. All her love she had for Zeke and Erwin. Zeke was the same way. He could remember his whole life, and all the love he had for Arcadia. He even remembered all the horrible things he had done to the people of Paradis and his own people.

Even though Eclipse was in a coma, I was decided that the nine of them would head back to Paradis. They packed all they needed and left. They stole two automobiles and drove off to the ocean. The former Scouts and Arcadia were glad to be heading home. Zeke was a bit apprehensive because all of the things he did to the people there, but Arcadia wouldn't let anything happen to him. The former Scouts also agreed to protect him. Mostly for the sake of Arcadia though, but also because they partly knew the man who did it all to them was gone now. Though, one thing all of them could agree on was that they were all so glad to be leaving Marley.


	28. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

When Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Zeke, Mike, Arcadia, Eclipse, Armin and Eren arrived back at the walls they were forced into a meeting with the government. Armin and Eren were allowed back into the Scouts since they were young and "influenced by the adults" to resign, but the others were not. Since their military careers were over, and there was still a constant threat to Arcadia, Eclipse and Zeke within the walls, they all decided to make a home outside the walls in Titan Country. Since titans avoided the girls they didn't have to worry about being killed. So Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Mike and Zeke decided to build a large house for all of them so the girls could live peacefully. The house turned into a ranch with farm animals.

Eclipse was in a coma for three days and once she woke up, she wasn't herself. For about 3 weeks, she pushed everyone away as she collected her sanity once again. She eventually became herself again though. Three months later, she and Levi got married.

Around that same time, Arcadia was self-destructing. She wanted to choose which guy she wanted to be with, but she loved Zeke and Erwin so dearly. It was causing her a lot of pain to try to choose. So Erwin and Zeke chose for her. They decided to share Arcadia. Not in any creepy at the same time sexual thing, but having their own separate time with her. Erwin got married to Arcadia soon after the decision was made. Neither wanted to be without her, so it was their best choice. It was difficult at first but eventually they were able to just be a strange family together. Arcadia was clearly very happy, so the two men had to push through the difficult times. The three were happy that they didn't have to force Arcadia to choose.

Since the titans avoided Eclipse and Arcadia, no one was hurt or injured when they built their home. Soon, they decided to begin to save the titans. They made bullets out of their blood and shot them into the titans. It took a few shots, but the anti-titan blood worked. When people popped out of the titans, they stayed at the ranch to become human again. The Scouts visited them and took the humans who were ready for civilization. Armin and Eren really enjoyed seeing their sex friends. Eren even liked to visit his half-brother.

*Three Years Later*

Soon after Eclipse and Levi got married, Eclipse became pregnant with her first child. Arcadia also became with her first child at the same time, Zeke was the father of it. Eclipse's first child was a boy named Afansei. He had the same hair and eyes as his father. He became a clean freak like Levi as well. He's quite reserved with his emotions and is very protective over his loved ones. Arcadia's first child was a girl named Koibito. She had red hair just like her mother and eyes just like her father, Zeke. She was the opposite of her name. She's a devil child, troublemaker, but could be such a sweetheart when she wanted to me.

Soon after that, both Arcadia and Eclipse became pregnant again at the same time. Erwin was the father of Arcadia's second child. Eclipse's second child was a girl named Esperer. She had pink hair and eyes just like her mother. She is super kind, a bit scary at times and a very strong willed girl. Arcadia's second child was a boy named Fumetsu. He had blonde hair just like Erwin's and eyes just like his mother's. He is super kind, very calm and extremely protective like his loved ones. Eclipse and Arcadia's girls are best friends and their boys are best friends as well.

One morning, Arcadia and Eclipse sat watching their children play with Erwin, Zeke, Levi and their god-fathers, Mike and Hanji. The sisters were discussing things.

"So, I can't believe Marley's new leader likes Eldians and us Paradis people." Arcadia said to her sister, a bit shocked over it.

"Yeah, and he even apologized to everyone Marley hurt." Eclipse said, as shocked as her sister. "We should take the kids over so they can see where we come from."

"Yeah, we should." Arcadia said, agreeing. The two of them were so happy about how their lives have turned out. They wouldn't change a thing about it. They all are so thankful for their family and all the people they are able to save with their special blood. The two sisters were fated to die by their blood being drained. They fought their fate and won. They were able to overcome their fate and live the life they wanted to live with the people they wanted to live it with. They made their fate what they wanted it to be.


End file.
